Warriors
by maysins
Summary: Allie and Jay entered their senior year at Auradon Prep believing that love conquers all. Yet when their studies, her Sultana duties, and an all-too-familiar villain begin interfering with their love lives and with Allie's head, the fate of their relationship is put to the ultimate test. The duo are determined to make it in the name of their love. Or die trying. Sequel to Renegades
1. Take the Throne

**Hello everyone! Maysins here! After the immense success of Renegades I decided to continue with a sequel so go read that one first before reading this.**

 **I will sadly be returning to school very soon, which means my updates won't be as frequent, but before I started I wanted to at least have the first chapter up. So here it is! I don't know how long it'll take for me to post the rest, so bear with me.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and fair warning: this sequel will be a lot darker and have a lot more drama and action than Renegades, so keep that in mind as the story progresses. But please stick with this fic, I promise you it will be worth it and I really hope that all of the readers of Renegades and any new readers will support Warriors through faves/follows/and reviews like they supported Renegades. :)**

 **Well that's all for now, sorry for the extremely long author's note but I needed to address those things. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

Allie couldn't help but gasp in surprise as a familiar pair of arms wrapped their way around her waist, pulling her back onto a comfortable chest that was impeccably toned and firm from months of tourney practices and boxing workouts.

"There you are." Jay mumbled in greeting, hugging her tightly to him. "I've been looking all over for you."

Allie turned in his hold and inclined her head, placing a quick but loving kiss on his lips and hearing him let out a sigh when she backed away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Today's just kind of been a hectic day. I only just finished finalizing the blueprints for the mosque we're rebuilding and now I've got to get ready for the dinner we have with the Muftis tonight." She apologized, wrapping her hands around his neck and burrowing her head into his chest. "Oh Allah, I can't wait to get back to Auradon so that we can finally spend time together without me having to tend to some royal duty or having to check in with Fatima every other hour." She grumbled into his shirt.

"Agreed." Jay muttered, kissing her onyx curls comfortingly.

Jay had spent the entire summer since the day of Allie's coronation in Agrabah, all in hopes of getting to enjoy a fun-filled summer in a sunny paradise with Allie, but it was all to no avail. Allie had been flung into the world of royal duties immediately after her coronation, going from this event to that meeting and having to consistently answer to her handler, Fatima. She'd barely had enough time to sleep let alone spend time relaxing with Jay.

He couldn't be angry with her though, knowing that this is what he'd signed up for and also knowing that being angry would only serve to upset Allie. Still, he couldn't hide how anxious he was to get back to Auradon already so that things would return back to normal, fixatedly counting down the days until they would be on their flight back home for the start of their senior year.

"It hasn't been all bad though." Allie noted, sticking her head up from his chest. "I did get to see you shirtless a handful of times, so I'd say it was a pretty decent summer."

"Only decent?" Jay scoffed jokingly. "Come on, just one look at these bad boys and your summer was made."

Allie shook her head and burst into a fit of giggles, Jay soon to follow. Their moment of laughter was soon cut short by the appearance of Fatima at the end of the hall, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Alia, I told you we needed you in the fitting room at 4 to start prepping you for the dinner tonight. You're already ten minutes late!" She scolded, glaring pointedly at Jay as if to say it was his fault.

"I'm going, I'm going. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Allie, I hate being called Alia." Allie grumbled, earning an eyeroll from Fatima before she hurried Allie away towards the other side of the palace.

"And you." She called to Jay while she was still in earshot, turning to glare at him once more and making him cower in fear at the tiny firecracker that was Fatima. "What are you still doing here? You should be getting ready!"

"Oh gods, you're right!" Jay said, noticing the time and racing towards his room.

He could hear Fatima grumble to herself as he turned the corner. "Oh, Allah! Bless me with the patience to handle these silly teenagers!"

Allie bit her lip anxiously as she looked herself over in the enormous floor-to-ceiling mirror that hung in the hallway just outside the palace's main dining hall. She smoothed the skirt of her dress, a long-sleeve rose colored floor-length gown with a large golden belt around the bodice, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She was still a fledging when it came to exercising her royal duties, still learning the ins and outs of Agrabian diplomacy. Fatima had been drilling her the entire summer, grooming her into the perfect Sultana. Yet, the fear that she would fail and that their sacrifices would be for nought persisted, especially now when she was just about to meet the Grand Mufti of Agrabah. It was moments like these when she most regretted having left Agrabah after her primary education, leaving her clueless to virtually all of the customs and affairs of her land.

She regained her composure when she caught a glance of Jay approaching her in the mirror's reflection, adorned with the traditional Arabian royal menswear, an ivory longsleeve shirt and loose pants combo, topped with a golden vest. On Jay's head, he wore a white turban much like the one Allie's father wore but adorned only with a feather, the jewel used to represent one's royal status, his hair tucked away and out of sight.

"Look at you." She stated in greeting, turning to face him once he'd neared. "You look like some fancy Arabian prince." She complimented.

"I look ridiculous. And this turban is the most disturbing thing ever." He grumbled, gesturing to it with a frown. "You on the other hand..." He started after he got a better look at her. "Let's just say I could get used to this gettup if it meant getting to see you in that dress again." He continued flirtatiously, looking her over in a slow and deliberate manner. She could feel herself flush at his words and took a calming breath to keep her composure steady.

"Thank you." She replied breathily, their eyes meeting for an intense moment. "Maybe I'll let you see me in it later tonight."

Jay was about to give another silver-tongued reply when Fatima appeared from inside the dining hall. "There you both are! Come on; hurry in! Grand Mufti Amari and Mufti Hadded are waiting for you, Your Highness! You don't keep people like them waiting!"

She broke the couple apart, shooing them hurriedly into the dining hall. Once inside, Allie strolled regally to the Mufti, bowing in greeting.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Your Excellencies. I apologize for the delay." Allie greeted, in full Sultana mode now.

Jay stood close to Aladdin and the royal vizier, watching her from a distance, still awed at how quickly she had fallen into the step of things and how easily she could take on this new persona. Gone was his Allie: the Allie who joked and flirted with him, who had camisado pillow fights and wore her hair in messy buns to bed.

In her place was Allie the Sultana. Clean cut and regal in every possible way. Her pure gold crown shone brightly under the palace's natural lighting, serving to emphasize her power and grandeur.

In the midst of his staring, Allie turned and noticed his eyes on her. She faced him for an instant and smiled at him, and not the forced cordial smile she put on whenever the crown was on her head but her true smile: the smile of his Allie, the Allie reserved for him and their friends. The smile that made all of it-the time apart, Fatima's constant badgering, the poofy white pants- worth it.

He easily returned the smile and then watched her pivot her body once more, delving back into a conversation with two older men dressed in intricately embellished robes, relating their status as important religious leaders and kingdom officials.

Just then, Fatima returned from the kitchens, announcing that they could take their seats and food would be out in just a moment.

Jay took that as his cue to approach Allie, bowing in greeting while simultaneously praying his turban didn't fall off.

"Shall I escort you to your seat, Your Highness?" He questioned, smirking up at her despite himself.

"In just a moment, darling. There's some people I want to introduce you to first." She stated, gesturing to the muftis before her.

"Your Excellencies, I'd like to present to you my boyfriend." Allie introduced fluidly; Jay bowed respectfully, not missing a beat.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Excellencies. I'm Jay." He greeted, smiling genially.

"The pleasure is all ours, young man. You know, we were just voicing our concerns to Her Highness about her ruling alone at such a young age." Mufti Hadded began, gesturing to Allie."We were proposing that she meet with a few suitors, but I see now that won't be necessary." He added, looking Jay over calculatingly.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you have been courted already, Your Highness. And with a prince, no doubt! This is quite an ease on our nerves and will most definitely calm the others' concerns, as well. What a pleasant surprise, indeed." The Grand Mufti stated, extending his hand to shake Jay's firmly.

Jay kept mum and shook the respected official's hand, not daring to correct him. Despite the royal menswear he'd been designated to wear, Jay was still no more a royal than Allie was a pauper. Thankfully, he was saved from having to reveal this by the arrival of Aladdin.

"Hello, Your Excellencies. I see you've met my daughter's beau." He interjected, clasping a warm hand over Jay's shoulder much to the approval of the Muftis."Young love is beautiful isn't it?"

"Oh, sir Aladdin! I can still remember when you and Sultana Jasmine were in their shoes. We all had our concerns but you proved yourself to the entire kingdom when you defeated that nasty ex-vizier, Jafar." The Grand Mufti replied, his face twisted in disgust at the memory of Jay's father. "Your courage defeated the fiend and you and your wife, may she rest in peace, saved our fair kingdom after all of the damage that villain caused!"

Jay involuntarily tensed in his spot, Aladdin feeling him stiffen under his grip on his shoulder and deciding to save the boy.

"Oh, those were the days! But I'm sure the young ones have more important matters to attend to than listening to us ramble on about the past." Aladdin said smoothly, smiling at the older gentlemen. "What do you say you and Mufti Hadded and I go take our seats and we can reminisce all about the past over our meal? I head the chef prepared a special dish just for the occasion." He added with a smile, the Muftis easily agreeing to the proposition.

"Come on now brother Hadded, let's give the young ones some privacy." The Grand Mufti suggested, the three older men excusing themselves before migrating over to the dining room table.

Allie sighed lightly in relief as they walked away and faced Jay. In an instant, she realized how closed off he looked and made a move to soothe him, placing a delicate hand on his forearm just as the first servants began to exit the royal kitchens with metal carts holding golden trays.

"I'm fine." He muttered in a low voice, shrugging her hand off without looking at her and making his way to the enormous table, as well. Allie could do nothing but follow him, making a mental note to bring the issue up later when there weren't extremely prestigious and incredibly meddlesome Agrabian leaders seated around her dining table.

* * *

 **Alright that's it for now! Please make sure to suggest some characters in a review! Also make sure to tell me in a review if you're enjoying the sequel so far from the looks of this chapter, and follow/fave this story if you like it!**

 **Bit of a side note: The first chapter doesn't really address how the rest of the fic will be, but I kind of wanted to pick things up where they left of in the last story though so it's not an accurate representation of what's to come. I have quite A LOT of twists and turns for this fic but I will need you guys' help. I need you to please submit some villain characters. They will be minor characters but are still necessary, so make sure to leave a review filling this form out please.**

 **Name:**

 **Villain Parent:**

 **Age:**

 **Powers:**

 **Physical Description/ Celeb lookalike:**

 **Powers/Personality:**

 **Back Story:**

 **I love you all so much amazing readers and thank you for your support and feedback in advance, stay golden! I'll try to be back with a new chapter as soon as I can!**

 **Bye bye for now, Maysins :)**


	2. Absolute Truth

**Hey everyone thanks so much for your submissions and reviews and follows/faves! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Allie and Jay sat in a tense silence throughout the long car ride from Auradon Airport to their school. He'd gone straight to his bed chambers after the dinner with the Muftis without even a wave goodbye and then kept quiet throughout the 4 hour flight back to Auradon, ignoring her attempts to bring up the incident from the night before.

He sat with his headphones in his ear, blasting some Melody and the Mermen son, paying her no mind. He'd never avoided having a conversation with her so relentlessly before, a fact that scared Allie more than she'd like to admit.

She bit her lip and snuck a glance at him, noticing that despite how stone-faced he looked, his eyes still gave away the jumbling emotions he hid underneath. She knew that this was the way he'd always handled things growing up, bottling up any emotion that wasn't malicious so as to not be viewed even more lowly by his father. Still, this bothered her to no end.

She didn't want to seem like the prying girlfriend, but she also didn't want to leave it alone, knowing that things wouldn't be the same until they dealt with this.

"Jay, honey? Jay?" She tried, but he couldn't hear her or didn't bother to over the sound of his music. She sighed deeply, building up the courage to reach over and yank a headphone out of his ear, prepared for the worst.

"Hey! What the Hades was that for?" Jay protested, turning to glare at her. "I was listening to that."

"And I was trying to talk to you." She retaliated, matching his glare with one of her own. "We still haven't talked about last night. Mostly because you keep purposefully avoiding talking about it. "

"Yeah, that's because there's nothing to talk about. Okay so some Agrabian hotshots were talking badly about my father. It's nothing I haven't heard before." He replied bitterly, dismissing Allie's displays of concern.

"It doesn't matter if you've heard it before or not. What matters is how it made you feel when they said it. I could tell it upset you. I'm just trying to help you by getting you to talk about it, Jay." She stated, searching his face. He rolled his eyes and shrugged into his seat.

"I told you, I'm fine. Those comments don't mean shit to me. You're just overreacting." He replied sharply. "I'm sorry I don't want to hold hands and talk about my feelings, Al." He mocked, his flagrant disregard for her concerns finally pushing her over the edge.

"Overreacting? I'm not overreacting, you're purposefully underreacting! All I'm doing is trying my hardest to show you that I care, to try to understand you and your reply is to close yourself up even more! I'm sick of it, Jay! And the fact that you keep so heavily resisting trying to talk about it just proves that there _is_ something more to this." She retorted, leaning forward to place her hand on his lap. "Just talk to me, _please_." She added, her voice taking on a begging tone.

"For Allah's sake, Allie!" Jay yelled in annoyance, glaring at her. "What do you want me to say? That I hated having to stand there talking about my father like that? That I hated having to just go along with it? That I'm absolutely terrified-" He cut himself off, realizing he'd said too much.

"Terrified?" Allie repeated, her eyes furrowed in confusion as she looked him over, hearing him sigh a moment later.

"Yes, terrified." He confirmed, shifting his gaze away. "I'm terrified of what they'd think if they knew who my father was. I'm afraid that they'll say the same exact things they said about him about me and I absolutely hate the fact that even now my father can still have control over my life. No matter what I'll always just be the son of Jafar and the second those other leaders of Agrabah find out I'm not some prince but really the evil villain's son, our whole relationship is threatened. I'm so scared out of my mind that I'll lose you and I'm fucking livid at the mere thought of you being handed off to some random prince, alright? I'm resentful and I'm angry and I'm fucking terrified, Allie." He admitted, looking dejectedly down at his hands on his lap. The car was deathly silent now and Jay wished he had just kept his mouth shut like Jafar had taught him, one of the few teachings Jay agreed with.

Sure, he'd always listen to Allie when she had problems and didn't mind telling her his feelings every once in a while, after all she was his girlfriend and cared about him, but for the most part he tried to keep himself from sharing any depressing feelings, thinking they made him weak.

Unlike Allie, he didn't think people always had to talk about their feelings whenever someone got the tiniest bit upset or offended over something, finding it unnecessary and time-consuming. He believed that they could just drop things and go on with their lives and that there were some things that were just better left unsaid, no matter what Allie said otherwise. His method of keeping quiet had worked for him for the past seventeen years of his life, had kept him out of danger and his father from disapproving of him even more than usual. All talking about his feelings had done was leave him with a deafeningly silent car, quieting his girlfriend down when he most sought a reply.

Suddenly, he heard the clicking sound of Allie undoing his seatbelt. He looked up, thinking that maybe they had arrived at Auradon without him noticing and instead saw that Allie had slid across the seat aisle. She reached out and took his hand in hers, getting him to look at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the feeling of Allie's mouth pressing delicately and affectionately against his. His right hand slipped out of hers and onto her chin, the other already placed softly on her waist. One of her hands was on his cheek, the other having found it's way into his luscious hair. She guided his head forward slightly, deepening the kiss. This surprised him and he found himself losing himself in her kiss, in her love. They pulled away breathless, and Jay thanked his lucky stars for the partition keeping the driver from watching their heavy make out session.

"I'm scared too." Allie stated once their breathing had settled and it took Jay a moment to comprehend what she was talking about, still coming down from the high of the kiss. "I'm terrified just like you. But for every bit of fear I have, I have ten times as much love for you. It's okay to be afraid; you just can't let it get the best of you. I promise I'm not going nowhere, nothing and no one will ever get me to leave you. Not some ignorant Muftis, not Jafar, not Agrabah, not anything. I love you, Jay. And I know you hate it when I pry but I just want to be able to help, to be able to be there and support you like you've done for me this whole time." She said, her honey brown eyes boring into his. "I care about you too much to just let you bottle up your pain inside."

Jay gazed into her concerned eyes for a moment, taking in her worried expression. He leaned over and caressed her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for worrying you." He whispered, his eyes locking on hers once more. "I should've just told you how I felt yesterday. I didn't think it was necessary and I wanted to handle it my own way but you're right, I do feel better now that I talked to you about it. It's just … the very thought not being with you- it's too much, I get upset just thinking about it. I thought I'd only make things worse if I talked about it, so I just kept it in and hoped the feeling would pass but it only got worse and worse throughout the summer, seeing how much they praise your family and how that could all change because of me, it was petrifying. And dinner with the Muftis yesterday was kind of just the tipping point, I started thinking of what they'd say about me when they found out I was Jafar's son, of what they'd do and…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I don't think I could handle a life without you, I don't know what I'd do." He admitted in a low voice.

"Thankfully, you'll never have to find out." Allie replied optimistically and intertwined their fingers, hoping to lighten the mood. "You're stuck with me, loyal bae. It's been proclaimed." She joked lightheartedly, relieved when she saw Jay's lips quirk into a smile.

"I guess I can tolerate that. After all, I live to serve." Jay replied smoothly, beginning to pull her close once more just as the limo stopped.

The couple shared a look of confusion, wondering why they'd stopped. Jay looked out the window and saw the familiar blue and yellow flags of the school and it all clicked into place.

They'd been so absorbed by one another that they hadn't even realized they'd arrived at Auradon Prep.

"It looks like we're finally here." Allie noted, her eyes bright with excitement. Jay found himself relaxing once again as the driver rolled down the partition to announce their arrival.

The couple smiled at one another and Jay eagerly made a move for the door handle.

They were finally here, ready to start their senior year and closer than ever as a couple. Together, they were sure nothing could stop them from making this their best year yet. They exited the car, ready to reunite with their friends and to take on their senior year, feeling better than ever.

* * *

 **Here is finally the second chapter for you all! Quick thank you to all of you who followed/faved and are leaving reviews and please keep showing your support through follows/faves and reviews guys!**  
 **Also I still need one more boy villain so please make sure to submit some boy villain kids! Here's the form!**

 **Name:**

 **Villain Parent:**

 **Age:**

 **Powers:**

 **Physical Description/ Celeb lookalike:**

 **Powers/Personality:**

 **Back Story:**

 **Love you all and be back soon!**


	3. Caught Red-Handed

Jay stepped out of the car and stretched his legs, happy to be out of the poofy pants and back in his favorite jeans. Allie exited soon after, a sparkle in her honey eyes as she looked around.

He knew how much she'd missed Auradon and all of her friends all summer, the two of them staying up talking about all of their favorite memories from the school year on the odd nights when she wasn't totally exhausted after a day packed with royal duties.

"Allie! Jay!" Jay's head snapped up at the sound of his name and his eyes locked on their Mal and Ben. The couple eagerly approached them, looking happier than ever. Allie felt her own lips quirk into a smile at the sight of them, finding them adorable.

The couple reached them and pulled them into a long group hug.

"We missed you guys so much." Mal said once they'd pulled apart.

"We missed you, too." Allie replied genuinely. "You guys have to put us up to speed, but that can wait. How are you both? How's Auradon's favorite couple?"

"We're great." Ben replied, an enormous smile across his face. "We worked hard all summer to try to bring more kids from the Isle and five of them agreed to come over this year." He informed them.

"That's actually why we're out here right now. We're helping to prep everything for their arrival. You guys should definitely come back once here once you've settled in. The rest of the gang is coming too, they're just finishing up some signs." Mal added kindly.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." Jay stated and Allie nodded in agreement. "We'll just go put all of these bags away and be right back."

With that, the couple grabbed their bags and headed to their dorms, Jay attempting to show off by carrying a suitcase over each shoulder.

"Jay stop it, I can take my own bag! It has wheels for a reason. If you keep that up you'll hurt yourself before tourney starts up again." Allie protested, trying to take the suitcase from the taller boy, but he wouldn't listen. He turned around to look at Allie, walking backwards as he spoke to Allie.

"Nothing's gonna happen. I'm fi-" Jay stopped short, tripping on the end of a carpet and almost dropping a suitcase. Allie crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him as if to say that he'd just proven her point. He rolled his eyes but complied, setting the suitcases down and rolling them the rest of the way to Allie's room.

They reached her room and Allie searched for her key, wanting more than anything to throw herself on her dearly missed bed.

She went to open the door and found it stuck. She and Jay shared a confused look.

"Here let me try." He muttered, pushing on the door but nothing happened. "What the…"

He pushed on it once more, putting all of the force he had into it and felt something give way one the other side.

"I'm coming!" They heard Cassandra's familiar voice call, slipping into the room through the crack Jay had managed to make and watching Cassandra rush out of the bathroom.

Jay looked to see what was blocking the door and found that there had been a table placed purposefully in front of it to block it.

"What's with the table? You paranoid someone's gonna murder you in the shower?" He joked as she reached them, noticing her hastily thrown on bathrobe and flustered expression.

"Yeah, Cass. I mean I know I'm a bit messy but isn't locking me out on my first day back a bit harsh? Especially when you're my new roomie?" Allie joked, earning a shamed look from Cassandra in response. Now that Allie's past roommate Nicki had graduated, Allie and Cass had used their seniority to score a dorm together for senior year, wanting to spend as much time as possible together during their last year of high school.

"I'm so sorry, Allie." Cass exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "I just like taking precautions and I didn't realize you'd be back so early-"

"It's fine, Cass. I'm only teasing." She reassured, pulling her into another hug. "I missed you!" "I missed you, too! So much, there's so much to tell you!" Cassandra started and Jay took the opportunity to move Allie's baggage out of the way.

"You're done with the shower right Cass? I haven't peed since we left Agrabah." Jay stated after setting the bags down, making a move for the bathroom.

"Wait!" Cassandra shouted as Jay's hand went around the doorknob, stopping her conversation with Allie midsentence to rush over to the bathroom. "You can't go in there." She said and blocked the door with her body.

"Why? It's not like I've never been in your bathroom before. Believe me I can handle the tampons and the girly flower soaps." He joked, attempting to open the door once more but Cassandra wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, but you just can't. Why don't you use the hallway restroom?" She hastily suggested, still positioned over the door.

"Why? I'm already here." Jay questioned in annoyance, gripping the knob once more.

"Yeah, why?" Allie repeated suspiciously, making her way over to the bathroom. That was when the noticed the bit of fabric peeking out from under the bathrobe. "Wait are you dressed under your robe?" Allie accused and pulled her robe down before Cassandra could protest. Sure enough, Cassandra was in a tanktop and shorts.

"What the spell, Cassandra? What's going on?" Allie pressed, crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jay repeated, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion.

Just as Cassandra was about to reply, there was a loud clatter in the bathroom. Jay shoved Cassandra out of the way and bust the door open, Allie following in after him.

"I-I can explain!" Cassandra called, rushing in behind them.

Jay and Allie were met with quite the surprise once they entered. On the floor was a lime-haired and very embarrassed Eli, groaning at having slipped on something.

"Eli!" Cassandra shouted, making a move to help him up.

"Eli?" Allie and Jay repeated, sharing a look with one another.

"Are you okay baby?" Cassandra asked, helping him sit up against the tub.

"Baby?" Allie and Jay exclaimed, their eyes widening in surprise.

Just how much had happened while they were away?

Allie approached her two friends and took a seat on the toilet, her hand on her waist.

"Boy do you both have some explaining to do." She stated, and Jay nodded in agreement, blocking the bathroom exit.

They both looked at one another and then back at Allie, their expressions what Allie could only describe as "caught red-handed".

After about 15 minutes of Eli blurting out everything that'd happened that summer and 5 minutes of both of them pleading for her not to hate them and 5 more minutes of Allie attempting to wrap her mind around everything, she finally came to terms with the news.  
Apparently, Eli had visited Cassandra at her summer home in Olympus during the summer after undergoing a really nasty breakup with Lonnie. Cassandra had found out that Ryder has cheated on her while on tour only a few days prior and so the two spent most of their time wallowing in self-pity until something just clicked between the two. It started off as just hooking up throughout the summer, but they'd finally decided to become a couple when they returned to school only a week before.  
They'd wanted to keep it a secret from everyone until they were sure they could make it work but had stupidly forgotten that Allie was returning that day. So when she heard them in the hallways, Cassandra shoved a table in front of the door to buy Eli some time to slip out through a window but that didn't work so she'd stashed him in the bathroom.  
"So I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Eli stated, smiling weakly at Allie and Jay.  
"We're really sorry we didn't tell you, Al." Cassandra apologized, a sad look in her eyes. "We knew you were so busy in Agrabah that we didn't want to bother you with something like this and we also didn't want to risk it unless things didn't work out."  
"We hope you can understand." Eli added after nodding in agreement with Cassandra's statement.  
"Of course I understand guys. I'm not mad with you. I'm just..." Allie started. "I just thought you would've immediately told me when this happened. Sultana or not I'm still your best friend." She admitted, looking slightly hurt.  
"Oh Allie we didn't mean it like that at all." Cassandra protested. "We love you and of course we still consider you our best friend. We're sorry, but on the bright side you were still technically the first to know." Cassandra added with a smile. Allie returned the smile, never one to be able to hold a grunge when it came to her best friends. She pulled the duo into a warm embrace, hugging it out. She heard Jay cough once they pulled away, signaling her attention.  
"Sorry to break up the nice moment babe but we promised Mal and Ben we'd go down to meet the new students." He reminded and Allie felt herself blush sheepishly. She'd totally forgotten about that. She'd been so caught up with her friends she'd forgotten Jay had yet to see some of his closest ones and that they'd agreed to head back downstairs.  
Allie and Jay quickly shared their goodbyes with Eli and Cassandra, leaving their bags in her room and heading back downstairs to the courtyard where their friends would be receiving the villain kids.

They entered the courtyard as limo that presumably held the children of the Isle made its way through the enormous iron gates of Auradon Prep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for all of your faves/follows and reviews! I'm honestly so surprised to see the support this sequel has been getting!** **Please as always, make sure to keep showing your support by leaving a review! And follow/fave if you haven't already!**

 **Also, the slots for the minor villain kid characters have been chosen! They are:**

 **Hayden Blake- submitted by mystiquemagic152**

 **Marina Hook- submitted by Lara-Cat**

 **Henry Hearts- submitted by RebelPrinces2015Forever**

 **Aphrodite LeGume- submitted by Riiot**

 **Jade Khuda- my OC**

 **Thanks again for those of you who submitted characters and for all of your support! Please keep on sending in feedback and I'll try to be back soon!**


	4. Reunited

The couple heard Evie shout from the front as they arrived and quickly joined their friends in the front row of greeters as the car pulled up in front of the courtyard.  
The welcoming committee watched as the limo door was opened from the inside, waiting eagerly for the first person to exit the limousine.  
A blood red flat peeked out from the car, its owner stepping out a moment later. She was what Allie could only describe as disturbingly beautiful. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her shoulder in waves, her lips quirked up into a charming smile as she strutted forward to let the next passenger exit the limo.

He was the tallest person Allie had ever seen in all of her time in Auradon, standing way over six feet tall, his sharp blue eyes a captivating contrast against his gray-hued skin and inky black clothes and hair. He moved over and let the next teen step out.

Next came another girl who stood at around the same height as Allie, looking ridiculous in juxtaposition to the massive boy beside her. Still, from the fierce look in her eyes, she could tell that the tiny brunette girl was a force to be reckoned with. She confidently stalked over to her spot next to the blue-eyed giant, making way for the next villain kid.

Out stepped a ginger-haired boy who stomped loudly on the ground after exiting the car, grumbling something as he did. He stalked over to stand next to the tiny girl, his dark eyes permanently set into a glare. He crossed his arms defiantly once he reached her, shooting everyone an intimidating glare before the last transfer student began to appear from within the vehicle's confines.  
Finally, the last child of the Isle began to exit the limousine, slipping out of it fluidly with her dark straight hair flowing slightly in the midmorning breeze. She was pretty enough, with glowy tan skin much like Allie's and a lean body, standing at about Jay's height. Her features looked oddly familiar to Allie, something about her calling Allie's attention; she just couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

Allie snapped out of her musings when Jay stepped forward out of the front row and towards the bronze-skinned girl, a look of surprise overtaking his features as he approached her.  
"Jade?"

"Jay?" The lean, tan girl's face lit up in recognition as she looked at Jay.

"I can't believe you're here!" Jay said and made a move to hug her, but she cautiously stepped away. Jay frowned in confusion and it was only then that Jade realized what she'd done.

She bit her lip sheepishly and then took a step forward once more. "Sorry I'm still getting used to this whole being good thing." She apologized and finally returned the embrace.

"For a second there I thought you'd be angry with me." Jay commented and Jade replied with a breathy giggle.  
"Oh quite the opposite! Your act of courage was what convinced me to volunteer to come to Auradon this time around despite what Nasira wanted. You're all huge inspirations to us at the Isle." She complimented and pulled him into another hug.  
Ben and Mal approached the two as they separated and Ben took Jay by the shoulder. "Well it's safe to say that Jay and all of us here at Auradon Prep truly appreciate that your leap of faith that convinced you to volunteer to come over." He said, a charming smile on his face. "In fact, we're pleased beyond measure to have all of you with us finally."

"I assure you the pleasure is all ours, Your Grace." The black-haired girl stated, stepping forward to delicately shake Ben's hand that Ben politely took. "I can see now why my father chased after your mother with such fervor if you're handsomeness is anything to go by, King Ben." She stated with a flirtatious smile before letting his hand go, but not before shooting a cocky glance at Mal whose eyes flashed a poisonous green in return.

"Just like Aphrodite to not be able to keep it in her pants for even a moment of introductions." The tall boy muttered under his breath earning a laugh from the tiny girl beside him.

"Well, uh thank you. " Ben replied, not knowing how to respond. He coughed awkwardly to clear the air and then turned to Mal, placing a soothing hand on her back to calm her.

"Bloody idiot made us look bad before we've even entered the building." The ginger-haired guy grumbled, shooting Aphrodite a nasty glare as nodded politely to the King and stepped back in line with the rest of them.

"Well as I was saying, Mal and I worked very hard to get a few more of you out of the Isle and we hope you find everything to your liking." He added, and Mal nodded in agreement for the sake of being polite.  
"Yes, we wanted to ensure that your transition was as seamless as possible from knowing firsthand the troubles that past villain kids face. I'm seeing a lot of familiar faces and we're all very excited to reunite with you guys as you can see." Mal stated in faux-kindness and the gestured for Ben to continue.  
"To make this easier for you guys, we've appointed mentors to each of you. The mentors will consist of either myself or a past Child of Isle of the Lost. Marina your mentor will be Mal, Hayden is with me. He started, gesturing to the fierce little girl and tall blue-eyed boy duo. "Aphrodite is with Evie, Henry is with Jay and Jade is with Carlos." He continued, pointing to the girl who'd attempted to flirt with him, the grumpy flame-haired boy and the girl that Jay was just a little too excited to see in Allie's opinion. "If you have any questions or concerns about Auradon Prep just reach out to one of us and we'll help you as best we can." He said and then Mal interjected.  
"Now ,if you all will just come with Ben and I, we'll show you around the school and take you to your dorms." Mal said, the group nodding and beginning to follow along before Jade called out.  
"I think I'm going to stay with Jay if that's okay. I'll catch up with the tour later." She stated and Mal and Ben nodded in agreement, informing Jay on where to find them when they were done catching up. The two nodded and waved the tour group away; Jade was about to open her mouth to speak when she saw a tiny girl break away from the now dissipating crowd and approach Jay, his arm going familiarly over her shoulder a moment later.  
"There you are Al." He stated, looking down at her happily. "I was wondering where you went."  
"You rushed forward before I could follow and then you looked so excited to see her, I didn't want to be rude by interrupting." The tiny girl said looking between him and Jade with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Well, are you going to introduce me or should I?" She asked, looking up at Jay teasingly.  
"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot about that." Jay replied sheepishly and then turned his gaze back to Jade. "Allie this is my cousin, Jade. Jade, this is my girlfriend Allie Ababwa."  
He watched as Jade's eyes widened in recognition of the name, her mouth morphing into a small "o" before she composed herself, noticing Allie's extended hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jade. And that explains so much. I thought you both looked a lot alike." She greeted with a smile; Jade slowly took her hand and shook it, hesitantly returning the smile.  
"The pleasure's mine." She stated, hoping she sounded genuine. "And yeah, we would always get people asking if we were twins growing up." She added.  
"And it was practically true. Jade's like a sister to me. We would do most everything together back at the Isle and my aunt worked at my dad's shop making sure people never stole their stuff back from us." Jay related, smiling warmly at Jade and helping to settle her nerves slightly.  
"And Jay and I were the troublemakers of Dragon Hall. We would always sneak answers and sell them to kids and terrorize the teachers. Dr. Facilier threatened to expel us practically every day." Jade revealed, her eyes lighting up at the memory.  
"Do you remember the time that we got drilled for gluing tarot cards to every inch of his office?" He reminded and the two cousins burst into laughter.  
"Or the time we were trying to tie the his top hat to the top of the flagpole and you accidentally tied yourself to it and I had to climb up and help you down?" Jade said, practically crying in laughter at the memory and Jay's face blanched.  
"You promised we'd never speak of that." Jay protested and clearly embarrassed, attempted to change the subject, but Allie wasn't having it.  
"He tied himself to a flagpole?" She questioned Jade who nodded lightheartedly in confirmation. "Jay would have all sorts of embarrassing accidents like that while we were growing up. I'd always say it was the price for him always being so reckless and jumping into things without a plan." Jade replied, watching Allie's face light up at the information.  
"You have a bunch of embarrassing stories about Jay growing up? Oh now we're definitely going to get along well. Come, now. You can tell me some more of Jay's embarrassing moments on the way to your dorm." Allie stated with a devilish grin on her face, beginning to guide Jade towards the main hall.  
"Hey I didn't agree to this!" Jay protested, running to catch up to them and hopefully stop Jade from revealing anything too embarrassing to Allie that she could hang over his head.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of the new Villain kids? And how do you feel about the inclusion of Jade and are you enjoying the story so far? Please let me know in a review!**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites and follows so far and please keep on reviewing and favoriting/following this story to show me your support!**

 **Thanks again to those users who let me use their OCs; I hope you enjoy how their introductions turned out.**

 **Be back soonish, Maysins xx**


	5. Early Morning Wrath

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's the long awaited chapter 5!**

* * *

Allie rubbed her eyes tiredly as she shut off her alarm. She'd been awoken in the middle of the night when Cass slammed the door closed loudly as she returned from a late night date with Eli. It seemed that rooming with Cass their senior year was not going at all how they'd planned. While Allie was more likely to call it an early night, Cass was a serious night owl, staying up all night either out with Eli or simply having a movie marathon, the light from her laptop screen blaring against the walls and the muffled sounds of action from Cass's favorite war movies making it extremely difficult for Allie to fall asleep. On the other side of the spectrum, whereas Allie enjoyed having an early start to her day, Cass preferred sleeping in, making Allie's morning routine cumbersome as she walked on eggshells while getting ready so as not to wake up Cassandra and face her early morning wrath.

Thankfully, Jay's cousin Jade, who had a single dorm, was nice enough to let Allie shower there in the mornings as she was also a morning person. Though she'd been uneasy at first about Jade's presence, they'd quickly become the best of friends, Jade being a welcomed addition to Jay and Allie's workout sessions and also preferring to hang out with Allie and Jay's friends over the new villain kids. Jade was the nicest villain Allie had ever come across and it still surprised her how quickly she had transitioned into the routine at Auradon Prep, her generosity and kindness making her a favorite among teachers and students alike. Still, Allie felt bad for using Jade's room so often- it'd gotten to the point that she had her own drawer in Jade's room- yet Jade assured her that it was no bother.

Allie proceeded now to get up from her bed and tiptoe out of her dorm and down the hall to Jade's room, rasping the door softly and being met a moment later by Jade's fresh face at the door.

"Good morning!" She greeted, her face changing a moment later when she saw the tired look on Allie's face. "Long night?" She asked Allie as she entered the room.

"Yes but for Cass, not for me. She stayed out all night with Eli and then slammed the door when she came home and woke me up. I love her but her super-human strength is a pain to deal with. Did I tell you how she broke the faucet last weekend because she was in a rush to close it? Thank god Carlos knew how to fix it, the Fairy Godmother would've killed us if she found out." Allie ranted as she threw herself down on Jade's bed.

She heard the bed squeak slightly as Jade joined her, patting her on the back sympathetically. "You poor thing. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we talk to the Headmaster and ask her if you could room with me instead?"

Allie raised her head from the bed, looking up questioningly at Jade. "You would do that for me?" She asked, searching Jade's eyes.

"Yeah of course! I mean you're here all of the time anyway and then I'd finally have someone to have sleepovers with." Jade replied, smiling kindly at her. "Besides, we're family now. And family has to stick together."

Allie squealed and sat up, pulling Jade into a hug. "I've always wanted a sister!" Allie said, squealing happily once again as Jade returned the hug.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Allie offered, walking over to the door. She opened it and lo and behold there stood Jay on the other side, a rattled look on his face.

"Is something wrong, babe?" She asked when she saw him, caressing his face with concern.

"I passed by your dorm before coming over here and Cassandra was _not_ happy to be woken up so early. She called me an idiot and said that you were here and then threatened to skin me and wear me as a pelt if I woke her up again." He explained and Allie nodded her head in understanding.

"I warned you, she's horrible in the morning. Thankfully, soon you won't ever have to go through that again." Allie announced excitedly as Jay stepped into the room.

"Really? Did the Fairy Godmother finally approve my request for a co-ed dorm with you?" Jay asked excitedly. "She denied my 5 past requests but I think I made a convincing argument in the last form." Jay added and Allie couldn't help but giggle at how cheeky her boyfriend could be.

"No, silly. It's not you I'll be rooming with." Allie stated, shaking her head.

"It's me!" Jade announced, watching Jay's face light up at the news.

"That's great you guys." Jay said encouragingly. "I'll help you move stuff. But we should probably wait until midday once Cass has gotten her beauty sleep." Jay offered, clearly still terrified of an abruptly-woken Cassandra.

"Well, we haven't really gotten it approved either, but we will soon. And then you and I can finally have spend some time in a dorm together without having to listen to Eli and Cassandra sucking face a few feet away." Allie replied, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Hopefully then you and I can finally be the ones doing a little face sucking." Jay teased, wrapping his arms around Allie's waist to pull her closer. They were stopped by the Jade's loud groans of protest.

"If you guys are going to be doing that every time you're in here, I think I want to reconsider this roommate arrangement, Al." Jade protested, getting the couple to separate.

"Come on Jade, why do you gotta suck the fun out of everything?" Jay whined while Allie rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"I'll go get changed now and then we can head to the gym, yeah?" Allie announced as a distraction. "And then after the gym, I promise we can suck face all you want, babe." Allie teased, placing a light peck on Jay's lips and rushing over to Jade's bathroom before she could complain again.

* * *

The trio arrived at the Auradon Prep Gym twenty minutes later and began their usual workout sessions. Allie and Jay made their way to the bars, but Jay decided to do some cardio instead. Tourney season had started up again and he needed to be perfect on the field, and for that he needed his endurance to be high. He was greeted by a familiar freckled face and a mop of white hair as he approached the treadmills.

"Starting early today I see." Jay noted, stepping onto the empty machine next to a very sweaty and panting Carlos.

"Mhm. I'm trying to make center this year. I need to be on my A-Game." Carlos muttered, his eyes locked on the screen as he continued sprinting on the treadmill.

"That's what I like to hear." Jay commented and then began running, as well.

Fifteen minutes later, the two teens stepped off of their machines, their hair stuck to their faces with sweat.

They made their way over to the fountains, hoping some water would help cool them down before they moved on to their next workout.

"Is Allie here, too?" Carlos asked. "I'm surprised to see you're not with her." Carlos commented as they walked through the gym.

"Yeah, she's here. I've been more focused on cardio and weights since tourney started up again so we don't work out together as much." Jay explained, and Carlos nodded in understanding.

In truth, one of the reasons that Carlos was happiest about tourney season started up again was that it gave him his best friend back, even if it was only for a few hours. It seemed like everyone in his friend group was always busy going out with their boyfriends and girlfriends and Carlos wished at times that he had someone, too. After things ended horribly between him and Jane at Prom when he accidentally spilled his drink on her, he hadn't had the courage to go near another girl again. Sure, he had Dude but that didn't stop him from feeling like a ninth wheel whenever he hung out with his friends.

At least on the field it was only the guys and he could forget about his perpetual singleness and enjoy his one-on-one time with his guy friends, if only for a couple of hours.

"Besides, she has Jade to workout with now and she prefers her to me. Says she doesn't drill her as much." Jay continued, letting out a soft chuckle. Carlos's head immediately snapped up at the mention of Jade. He'd secretly had a huge crush on Jade for years and froze up whenever he saw her, immediately becoming awkward and sheepish in her presence.

"Jade's here?" Carlos squeaked and almost as if on cue, Allie and Jade came into sight, the former waving them over to their spot by the uneven bars.

"Hey there, stranger. Do you think you can give me a little help here?" Allie called over to the two guys, her lips quirked into a slight smirk in the direction of her boyfriend.

"Well of course. I'd help you in any way you'd like." Jay replied, returning the smirk with one of his own. Allie rolled her eyes at Jay once more, slapping his chest playfully before he pulled her into a tight hug despite her shouting complaints about his sweatiness.

"So what are you girls up to?" Jay asked once they'd pulled apart, looking between his cousin and Allie.

"We _were_ doing some exercises on the uneven bars but now Jade heard that they have yoga class starting in 5 minutes and she wants to do that instead." Allie stated, shooting a glare at Jade.  
"Come on, yoga is so much fun, Al! I'm sure you'll love it. Besides, it'll help you de-stress, Allah knows you need to learn to relax a little." Jade shot back and then turned to look at her cousin. It was only then that she noticed the snow-haired boy who stood beside him and she immediately began to feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "Hey, Carlos." She greeted, biting her lip nervously.

Though she'd never admit it to anyone, back on the Isle Jade had always had a bit of a crush on Carlos when they were growing up. Seeing him now, it was a wonder to her that there weren't girls swarming him at the very moment. He'd filled out since coming to Auradon Prep, no longer the lanky boy who would help her sneak sweets from the Queen of Heart's shop, but lean and toned in all the right places. She couldn't help but notice how he'd also grown taller since arriving, standing at around Jay's height, his skin also growing tanner from the many days spent under the Auradon sun training for tourney. Auradon Prep had done him very well indeed.

"H-hey, Jade…nice yoga mat." He stuttered, wanting to kick himself right after he opened his mouth. _Idiot._

Thankfully, Allie saved him from any more embarrassment, stating that the yoga class was about to start.

"See you boys." Allie stated, placing a peck on Jay's cheek before grabbing her mat and heading towards the yoga room, joining two girls that Carlos identified as Aphrodite and Marina, the new daughters of villains.

"Bye Jay. See ya around Carlos." Jade mumbled, offering Carlos a small smile before grabbing her own mat and following suit.

Once they'd left, Jay turned to Carlos noticing how sheepish he looked all of a sudden. He smirked to himself but pretended that he hadn't noticed how Carlos had ogled at his cousin. Instead, he threw his hand over Carlos's shoulder, snapping Carlos out of it.

"Come on, dude. Let's get something to drink quick and then get back to work. We gotta go hit those weights if we wanna be tourney pros, right?" Jay asked, earning a nod in agreement from Carlos in response. The two headed to the water fountain in a comfortable silence, with Carlos trying especially hard to not peek through the clear glass doors that led into the yoga room as they made their way past it, but secretly hoping more than anything that he would get another glance at the beautiful tan girl he was desperately crushing on who also happened to be his best friend's cousin.

* * *

 **Ahhh! How would you guys feel about Jade and Carlos getting together? Yay or nay?!**

 **As always, massive thanks to you all for all of the reviews and follows/faves! Please make sure to keep reviewing, your feedback and encouragement is what keeps me going! Also keep following/favoriting to show me your support if you aren't already!**

 **Be back soonish, Maysins xx**

 **(Special thanks to MaysinsFan, this update's for you!)**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Here's another long chapter for you all!**

* * *

Allie slammed her calculus book closed with a sigh. She was more behind on homework than she'd ever been, finishing her calc assignment two weeks after it was due. Thankfully, the teachers had been kind so far about working with her hectic schedule, giving her extensions on assignments and even letting her leave school early to make trips to Agrabah. Her Sultana duties were all-consuming and extensive, making it so that it seemed like every second she wasn't busy doing school work, she was busy catching up on her duties. She couldn't even bring herself to think of how bad things would get once cheerleading season started up again.

Even worse, it's gotten to the point where she could no longer handle it on her own, and though she felt bad, she had no other option but asking Jay to spend the weekends that they were together pushing paperwork, school-related and otherwise.  
Allie dismally shoved the thick calculus book away and opened her desk drawer to extract a pile of blueprints and forms. She and her council we're currently in the mid-stages of building a new mosque and it seemed that a brick couldn't even be laid down without Allie having to sign an approval form.  
She was in the middle of looking through the new stack of documents Fatima had presented to her the last time she'd been in Agrabah when she heard a familiar knock at the door. She eagerly backed away from the desk and made her way to the door, swinging it open to reveal Cassandra on the other side.  
"Cass!" She shouted and the two proceeded with exchanging greetings. "What are you doing here?" She asked, letting her in.  
"I just wanted to check up on you, Al. It seems like forever since I last saw you. Do you ever leave this room?" Cassandra asked, plopping herself down on Jade's bed.  
"Not often, no." Allie admitted glumly. "If it's not for classes or the required monthly visit to Agrabah, I'm pretty much always pent up in my room, doing school work and working on Sultana stuff." She added, sitting down beside her best friend.  
"Well we definitely need to do something about that. I only came to check on you because Eli said it'd literally been a month since the last time he saw you. We live on the same campus Allie! That shouldn't be happening!" Cassandra exclaimed. "We're your best friends!"  
"I know, I know." Allie grumbled, her arm thrown over her face tiredly. "I'm sorry, I just don't have time for anything right now. I promise I still love you both very much though."  
"I'll give you a chance to prove it then." Cassandra started, getting Allie to look up at her. "We should go on a double date. I ran it by Jay and he agrees, he says you've been working yourself too hard and need a break and I agree. I already have it all planned out, we're gonna go to Auradon Theatre and watched Bewitched and then eat at Pan's Diner. It'll be just like old times." She added with a smile.  
"I don't know what to say, Cass." Allie started, thinking of all of the work she still had to make up.  
"Then don't say a thing. Just make sure you show up tonight, 7:30 sharp, yeah?" Cassandra stated and with that she quickly said her goodbyes before Allie could protest and slipped out of the room in an instant. God how Allie hated her super-human speed sometimes.

A few hours later, Allie had once again immersed herself in her work and in doing so, had forgotten all about Cassandra's plans for a double date and didn't think much of them anyway. It wasn't the first time Cass had tried to bait her into a double date with Eli. Every prior attempt had failed, Allie was sure that's what was going to occur this time around, too.

With that thought in mind, Allie kept working on her blueprints and her late work, skipping lunch and not exiting the room the entire day. The only thing that got her to get up from her desk was a very familiar knock on the door.

"Allie open up!" She heard the warm voice of her boyfriend call from the other side of the door and stood up to open it.

She smiled at him in greeting and let him in, closing the door behind him. She was about to speak when his hands went onto her hips, pushing her against the closed door.

"Hey, there stranger." He joked, smiling as he looked down at her.

"I hope you don't treat all strangers like this. I might get jealous." She teased back, looking up at him through her lashes before moving forward to kiss him.

They began kissing albeit more passionately than usual, Jay taking advantage of the fact that they were alone. They almost never hung out anymore and on the odd chance that Allie did have some free time, Jade was almost always present, as well. She loved Jade and preferred her much more as a roommate than Cassandra, yet at times she wished things could go back to how they were before she was here. Though mostly Allie was just jealous that Jade could spend as much time as she wanted with her cousin while Allie was always stuck in her room, usually by herself, due to her packed schedule. She tried to forget about all of the work she had to do as Jay's hands guided her legs around his waist, holding her up against the door. Allie's hands met Jay's hair, the tendrils much shorter now than when they'd started dating, reaching only a little past his chin after he'd cut it to keep it from getting in the way during tourney.

Things became more and more intense and soon they had moved over to her bed where Allie had placed all of her completed assignments earlier to make space on her desk. She couldn't help but cringe as she heard Jay shove them all off of the bed and onto the floor.

"My work!" She almost instantly unhooked herself from Jay, dashing to pick the papers up from the floor.

"Seriously, Al?" She glanced up from where she was kneeling on the floor, locking eyes with her now-shirtless boyfriend who was now sitting upright on the bed, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm sorry. These are official documents. If anything happens to any of these, I'll have to deal with Fatima yelling at me until the New Year." Allie sheepishly apologized, quickly collecting the documents and placing them on her desk. "Actually would it be okay if you came back later? I'm kind of busy." Allie tried, earning a scoff from Jay.

"You're always busy, but okay. I'll come back in thirty minutes, that should be enough time for you to get ready, right?" Jay started, getting up from the bed and picking his shirt up from the floor. This time it was Allie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Get ready?" Allie asked confusedly, looking up at her boyfriend in question.

"Yeah, for our date with Cass and Eli. She told me she spoke to you earlier today about it." Jay replied casually, throwing his shirt on.

"Oh yeah that. See about that... I can't go." Allie began, but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Can't go? Sorry but I don't remember that being one of the options." Jay replied smartly, smirking at her. "From what Cassandra told me, she was very clear about you going."

"Jay, I wish I could, I really do. But I'm telling you I can't. I have too much work."

"You always have too much work. You'd have too much work regardless of whether or not we were going out today." Jay retorted, approaching Allie. "Come on, babe. The work will still be here when we come back and you have the rest of the weekend for it. You need to take a break, Allie. We all think it. Please." He tried, meeting her gaze with a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a break. What I _do_ need, at least at the moment, is for my boyfriend to be a little understanding and back me up on this. Mr. Davidson gave me until Monday to turn this research paper in or if not I'm getting another zero and my GPA can't afford it right now. I'm sorry but I just can't. Now drop it, please." She stated, looking away and sitting down at her desk in hopes of ending the conversation.

"Understanding? All I've done since this summer is be understanding, Allie. Me and the rest of our friends." Jay shot back, getting Allie to look back at him. "You've missed every time we hang out, you showed up late to Eli's birthday party. Hades, do you even know that Mal and Ben are running for Homecoming King and Queen? Or that Evie and Doug are starting a Chemistry Club? Do you know anything about what's going on with your friends?" Jay ranted, clearly frustrated with her. It'd been weeks since Allie had spoken to any of her friends and she barely even paid attention to him anymore unless it was to tell him what box to check on a certain form or to give him some excuse as to why she couldn't hang out. He'd taken to doing practically everything with Jade and Carlos because of this, using them to fill all of the free time that he had due to his girlfriend always being busy. Though it seemed that Jay had finally had enough.

"All right, I admit I don't. But I can tell you the population density per square mile of Agrabah; I can name every Sultan that has ever existed. I can verbatim recite my nation's national anthem. I'm busy trying to run a country, Jay. How is knowing the intragroup gossip of Auradon Prep going to help me do that? Oh yeah, it isn't.

So while you're here chastising me for not being a 'good friend' and saying that you're _so_ tired of being understanding, maybe you should keep in mind that I'm only doing this for _you_. So forgive me if I'm not dashing to sign up for Chemistry Club or pass out 'Vote For Ben And Mal' buttons." Allie snapped back, glaring up at her boyfriend and trying to keep angry tears from escaping to no avail. How dare he try to make her feel guilty when he was the very reason she was in this mess? She could've easily just stayed ruling her country and forgotten all about senior year, but _no_. Instead she'd chosen the harder option, all for the sake of being able to spend one more year with her friends and with _him_.

Jay relented at the sight of tears in her eyes, suddenly feeling guilty. He knew how hard it was for her to maintain her high grades and extracurricular activities while simultaneously ruling a country. He knew how stressed out she was. But despite knowing all of this, he still couldn't help but blow up on her and he hated himself for it. It was childish of him to chastise her when she had much bigger matters to deal with, yet he just couldn't help it. He was frustrated, understandably so. What started off a means for them to spend time together had instead made it so that he saw his girlfriend less now than ever before. Yet, he shouldn't have taken it out on her, especially when she was working so hard for the sake of being able to stay here in Auradon Prep for him.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, biting his lip ashamedly. "You're right… I shouldn't have blown up on you. I'm just frustrated. I miss you, Allie. I miss spending time with you without some deadline hanging over our heads. I just wish sometimes that things could go back to how they were before." He admitted, looking down.

He heard her chair creak as she stood and looked up just as she reached him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. "I wish so, too." She revealed, pressing her head into his chest, a few drops of wetness falling onto his shirt. "But this is our new present, Jay. We're just going to have to try and learn to make it work." She mumbled, letting out a tired sigh.

He kissed her forehead and pressed her close, wishing they could stay like that forever but knowing it was impossible, especially now.

"You definitely had a point though about me needing a break. I think I still have time to get dressed… what do you say? Are you still up for a double date with Cass and Eli?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"What about your research paper?" Jay asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"I'm sure one zero won't be the death of me. Besides, what does a GPA matter when you're a Sultana with a sexy villain boyfriend?" She replied light-heartedly, smiling up at him cheekily.

"Ex-villain." Jay corrected and easily returned the smile, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her go get ready.

One double-date amongst a sea of cancelled ones might've not seemed like much, but he knew the effort Allie was making to simply give him this and he adored her for it, more than words could even begin to describe.

* * *

 **Ooooh! So there's some trouble in paradise! But Allie and Jay can always manage to make things work...or can they? Hmmm. ;)**

 **Thanks so much for all of the reviews and I'm glad to see that most of you ship Carlos and Jade! Also thank you for all of the follows/faves and please keep reviewing, following and favoriting to show me your support!**

 **Also just a quick note, I haven't really edited this at all, I just wrote it as it came to me so sorry if it seems extra cheesy or wordy or if there are any misspellings/grammar mistakes in some parts, but I don't have as much time to write as I used to.**

 **Be back soon hopefully, Maysins :)**


	7. Lovers' Quarrel

**A/N: There is some mature language(cursing) in this chapter, read at your discretion.**

* * *

Eighteenth birthdays are usually a big deal all on their own, but add to the fact that it's being celebrated in a school full of princes and princesses and that your significant other is the ruler of a kingdom and you can begin to get an idea of just how big of a deal Jay's birthday seemed to be in Auradon Prep, and most importantly, how big of a deal it seemed to be to his girlfriend. Allie had pulled out all the stops in hopes that planning the perfect birthday party would make up for all of the trouble she'd put Jay through this year.

She'd talked to Fairy Godmother and gotten approval to have a tailgate on the tourney field, along with a performance by none other than Ryder Hood, who agreed to perform after insisting there were no hard feelings between him and Cassandra anymore.

Allie watched as the platform that would serve as the stage arrived and began to be set up, checking it off her list. She was happy to see that things were going just as planned, and quickly sent a text to Carlos to update him. He and Jay were off of the campus for the day with Eli, Doug and Ben, the boys serving to keep him distracted as Allie, Evie, Cass, and Mal took care of the party preparations back at school.

She sent the update and was about to slip the phone back into her pocket when it began to ring, almost as if on cue. Fatima's name lit up on the screen and Allie bit her lip, deliberating whether or not to pick up. She'd let her council and father know ahead of time that she wouldn't be going away to Agrabah for the weekend to celebrate Jay's big day, so the only reason Fatima would be calling would be if it was something major.

She sighed and ultimately decided to take the call, sliding the lock to answer on the last ring.

"Oh Alia! Thank goodness you picked up! We're having major trouble here in Agrabah. Construction of the mosque has been fully halted because the Muftis say that the workers did not follow the blueprints and have insulted Allah by not building the mihrab to their exact specifications. They say they will not leave the construction site until they have spoken to you personally to correct this drastic mistake. You need to get on the first flight over here, now!" Fatima ordered through the phone.

"Fatima, you know I can't do that! It's Jay's-" She tried to protest, but Fatima wasn't having it.

"I don't care if it's Jay's funeral! Your little high school boyfriend is no concern of mine, you attending to your duties is. You are Sultana and it's time you start acting like it! Go to Auradon Airport, you'll find a jet waiting to fly you over. I expect you here by this afternoon, Alia. I don't want to hear any excuses." Fatima said and then ended the call, leaving a stunned Allie staring down at her phone unable to let out her objections. Why did this have to happen today of all days? What was she going to do?

She considered ignoring Fatima's orders and just dealing with the mosque tomorrow after she'd gotten to spend a night with her friends and got to see her boyfriend enjoy himself on his birthday, but she knew there would be hell to pay when she returned to Agrabah if she were to do such a thing. She desperately searched around for one of her friends, hoping to explain the situation and leave them the instructions before she head out. She caught sight of Evie's dark blue head and raced over to her, blurting out the dramatic news and the change of plans.

"Yes of course, I'll take over with the field preparations, Allie. But what about Jay? Should I tell him what happened? He really wanted to spend today with you; the boys had to kidnap him to get him to leave the campus with them." Evie stated, a concerned look in her eyes.

"No, don't tell him anything… I don't want to upset him. If he finds out I left to Agrabah on his birthday, he'll never forgive him. I think I'll be able to make it back in a few hours. If he asks, I had to go into town to pick up some party things, but I should be back in time to cut the cake." Allie related and then thanked Evie before racing to the car she'd called for.

It was several hours later that she stepped off of the plane and was immediately assaulted by Fatima and the rest of her council.

"The Muftis are furious, Alia! You know how annoyed they are already about having to share your time with the people of Auradon. They were enraged when they heard you were not here on your required biweekly visit to deal with the issues of a holy site in your nation for the sake of a silly birthday party." Fatima stated as soon as she caught sight of Allie, beginning to guide her to their car.

"Well, I'm here now. What's the big deal? They built a hole in a wall wrong? This couldn't wait til tomorrow?" Allie snapped back, running a hand furiously through her hair as she slipped into the vehicle and earning a sharp look of distaste from Fatima in return.  
"You silly little girl. You truly feel that a little party is more important than a halt in the reconstruction of your kingdom's most popular and visited mosque? Do you really believe that getting back to that villain's spawn boyfriend of yours is more important than the holy matters of your kingdom? How are people supposed to follow you, to revere you, when you still think like a spoiled high-school aged princess?" Fatima shot back scornfully, her words getting Allie to shut up in embarrassment and shame.

The remainder of the car ride to the location of the mosque was a quiet one as Allie attempted to look over the blueprints to get a better idea of what had been screwed up, all the while trying to get over Fatima's stinging reminder. She was a Sultana now; Jay would inevitably have to wait.

"Ah, Muftis! Always a pleasure! I'm sorry for the delay. What seems to be the problem Grand Mufti Amari? There is an issue with the mihrab, yes?" Allie asked, forcing a cordial smile. The Muftis all stood around the mihrab, looking disdainfully at it.

"Yes, as you can see they did not follow the blueprints we agreed on, Your Highness. The dimensions of the mihrab are all wrong. It is three feet shorter than discussed and we also noted that despite our specific instructions, the tiles that are laid out to be used are not ones we agreed on. Our previous mosque had hand-painted tiles decorated by the finest artisans of the land, not these cheap, mass-produced excuses for tiles. It's an insult to us and to the mosque's predecessor." The Grand Mufti explained. "We want this all torn down and reconstructed and this time, to the blueprints we signed off on. We were led to believe this is to be the grandest mosque in all of Agrabah, we did not agree to back a joke, Your Highness."

"I understand that you are upset but when it comes to the mihrab's height, we had issues with the structure, so it sadly cannot be any taller. For that I apologize. But as for the tiles, I'm sure it's a mistake. I will have my council return the tiles and you can personally be there with them when they order the ones that are to you and your circle's specifications." Allie offered in a diplomatic tone, hoping that this would be enough to satisfy them.

"It was your incompetent council's fault to begin with that the tiles are incorrect. They protested from the beginning about the cost of the tiles we chose and tried to circumvent us. They thought we would not notice." He explained, eyeing Allie wearily.

"Is this true?" Allie asked, turning to look at Fatima who was expressionless.

"Your father expressed his concern that this project is draining too many of the royal government's funds. He urged us to cut costs. We felt that changing the tiles would be a significant way to reduce costs." Fatima explained, her lips set in a hard line.

"My father is not the one ruling this kingdom, _I_ am! And it is perfectly reasonable to put money into an institution that is meant to stand for years and years and provide a place of worship for my nation's people. What I don't need is for you to waste anymore of my time or of the Muftis' time by disobeying me. You _will_ get them the tiles. And the next time you try to overrule my decision on any matter, I can assure you that it will be your last." Allie snapped, glaring at her handler. How dare she reprimand her and then go behind her back like that?

"As you can see Grand Mufti, the tiles will not be an issue. I assure you it will be handled and nothing like this will happen again. Now if that will be all…" She said, turning back to the revered man.

"No, Your Highness. Though I appreciate your support in this matter, I am sorry but we do not want to leave this to your council, and with good reason. We want you to personally handle this matter, without your council's intervention." The Grand Mufti said, earning a nod from the other Muftis in agreement.

Allie sighed, teetering in place. "Uh, of course. But will this matter be able to wait until tomorrow? I have a prior engagement you see…" Allie tried, smiling weakly at the Mufti.

"Ah yes, your prior engagement in _Auradon_. I'm sorry Your Highness but I must insist that you handle this matter today. It will only take a few hours to have the tiles returned and the new ones ordered. And after that my council and I would like for you to go over the documents and explain the issues with the infrastructure that led to such a dramatic change in the mihrab's design and then you may go. Certainly, a few hours of your time for the sake of your kingdom isn't too much to ask, right?"

"Of course it isn't. I will get to returning the tiles right now…" Allie began, realizing that the only way she'd even have a chance of making it home in time for the party was if she did what the Muftis said. Damn her council for choosing today of all days to disobey her and lose the religious circle's trust.

* * *

Allie landed with a sharp halt right at Auradon Prep's outer gates, feeling as if her insides were soon going to be her outsides.

"T-thank you Carpet." She muttered and then quickly shut her mouth to keep from throwing up. She'd opted to ride her father's magical carpet in place of a jet back to Auradon Prep, knowing that it would be much faster, though didn't have nearly as much finesse when it came to riding the thing. She waved the animated rug goodbye and passed a quick hand through her hair to smooth it down, running into the campus. She hoped she was not too late and was possibly still in time for the cake cutting, sprinting through cobble stone pathways and the fresh cut grass of the school until she had made it out to the dimly lit tourney field.

Cups and plates littered the field and the stage was being taken apart; a few trucks were still parked near the entrance to the field, no doubt to collect all of the trash. She spotted Mal, Ben, Doug, and Evie near one with the symbol of Auradon Prep along the side and raced over to them, wondering where everyone was.

"Guys, I'm here! Where is everyone?" She gasped, out of breath.

"The party's over, Al. You missed it. We kept calling you to try to let you know but you didn't answer." Mal explained, looking sympathetically over at her.

"What? No, it can't be over. It's…" Allie pulled out her phone and caught sight of the time along with the several missed calls and unanswered texts. A blaring 2:05 AM stared back at her and she almost cried in frustration. "J-Jay… where is he?" Allie tried, desperate to see him and hopefully explain to him what happened.

"We tried to stall but when you didn't show I had to tell him the truth. He left to his room a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to be alone so we stayed back to clean up but we sent Carlos and Jade and Marina after him." Evie explained and Allie anxiously nodded, giving the quartet a hasty thank you before running over to the dorms.

Allie grasped the doorknob to her boyfriend's room and found it unlocked, easily turning it and stepping into the room, ready to get reprimanded by Jay. She did not expect at all to find the sight before her. Her eyes locked on Jay and Marina alone in the room, the duo sitting much too close for Allie's comfort, Marina's hand placed consolingly on Jay's shoulder.

"Jay? What is this?" Allie blurted, the shock and hurt evident in her tone.

"Hey, Allie. Nice of you to join us." Marina greeted, with a weak smile, noticing the obviously tense air. "We were just talking about you! You just missed Jade and Carlos, Carlos was walking her to her room but I thought I'd keep the birthday boy company until he came back. But now that you're here I guess I can go." Marina started, preparing to get up.

"No, Marina. You don't have to go. We were in the middle of a conversation." Jay stated, gesturing for her to stay seated. "If anything Allie should leave, she's the one that arrived late to the party after all." He said through gritted teeth, still not bothering to look over at her.

Allie gulped but did not say a thing, unsure of how to react to his obvious bitterness towards her. Just then Carlos walked into the room and Marina took that as her chance to leave.

"Carlos! Hey why don't you walk me back to my room too? Let's give these love birds some privacy!" She exclaimed with a clearly forced smile. "Goodbye you two. Happy birthday Jay." She muttered as she grabbed Carlos and dragged him out of the room. Allie could just barely hear Marina advise Carlos as they walked away, muttering "Trust me you don't want to go in there right now" as they slipped away from the door.

It was just the two of them now and Jay took advantage of this, standing up from the bed now that they were alone and had to inevitably face each other.

"Look Jay, I-I know you're angry…" She started, hoping to diffuse the situation but Jay cut her off.

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, Al. I'm not angry." He stated, his face as calm as a statue.

"You're not?" She whispered, searching his dark eyes but they gave nothing away.

"No, I'm not." He replied, crossing his arms. "I'm done."

"What do you mean? You're done?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I tried Allie, I really did. I tried to be understanding, I tried to be there to help and to just appreciate every moment you did have to spare. I tried to make it be enough. But it's not. And tonight just proved that no matter what, I'm never going to be prioritized."

"You were prioritized, you _are_ prioritized, Jay. I was the one who planned that party, I got permission to do it on the tourney field just for you. I even told my council and my dad that this weekend was specifically for you."

"But tell me what does any of that matter when you weren't even here in the end? That's all I wanted, Al. Screw the party plans and the cake and all of that. What I really wanted was just a day for us to be able to spend together. With no Muftis, or mosques, or Fatimas to stand in the way. And you couldn't even give me that."

"I wanted to be here, Jay. But there was a problem with the mosque-" Allie started but Jay interjected.

"Of course, there was a problem with the mosque. And next time there'll be a problem with a form or a crack in a ceiling. Or they'll be a function you just needed to attend or a diplomat you just needed to meet. There's always going to be something that's more important than me."

"It's not like that, Jay. You're overreacting."

"Oh I'm overreacting? Admit it, Allie! Please, you can lie to yourself all you want but can't lie to me. You'd fly out to Agrabah this second if your dad called and said there wasn't enough toilet paper in the palace."

"That's not true! But even if it is, so what? It's my fucking job, Jay! Need I remind you that I'm the ruler of a nation? You getting mad over me prioritizing my kingdom over you is just _selfish_! You should be helping me instead of adding more stress to my life over something so petty."

"Selfish? You're the one who's selfish! You forgot about my birthday for the sake of making sure you got your shiny new mosque built. I promised to support you in whatever you need and I think I've done a good job of that so far but I have needs and wants too Allie. I didn't sign up to be some trophy boyfriend."

"Last time I checked, you kind of did. You were all for the idea of me becoming Sultana last year; you said you could handle it. You said it wasn't a sacrifice. You promised you'd be here for me to support me. And now when it's become a reality you suddenly can't do it anymore? That's sad, Jay. Even for you."

"And _you_ promised that we were going to spend time together this senior year. _You_ promised it wouldn't change anything. _You_ promised you could handle everything, and you wouldn't let our relationship ever become secondary to your Sultana duties. And what? Suddenly now, I don't mean anything to you? I'm only here to smile and wave and dress how you want me to and to be with when it suits you. Fuck that." Jay ranted. "You know what? You don't have to worry about me adding anymore stress to your oh so busy life or distracting you from your work ever again. We're done. I hope you're happy." He said, his eyes like piercing daggers as they looked upon Allie.

"J-Jay you can't mean that." She replied, taking a step forward but Jay merely stepped back, not looking at her.

"You should go." He mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

"Jay." She gasped, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes but he didn't react. She rushed out of the room, unable to hold her tears back any longer. Blurry eyed and heartbroken she made her way back to her dorm, left in pieces.

* * *

Hey everyone! So really sorry for the long wait time but I hope the lengthy chapter makes up for it! Finally things are starting to get kind of dramatic ahhh! Make sure to leave a review about what you thought of the chapter and this turn of events! Also, huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited/followed this story so far and pretty please fave/follow if you aren't already!

Quick note btw: The story will start to pick up and get action-packed in just a few more chapters so sorry for the lack of action and the whole lot of drama but it will occur soon I promise! And sorry for any errors, if you find anything just let me know in a review and I'll correct it!

See you soonish,

Maysins xx


	8. Reconciliation

**Sorry for the late post but I hope this long chapter makes up for it and I can safely say that this is the last chapter with drama and the action begins next chapter!**

* * *

It'd literally been days since Allie left her bed, missing not only her cheerleading practice but the last tourney game of the season as well, where she'd meant to cheer Jay on at his last game.

 _Jay._

Just the thought of the name sent a pang of sadness straight to her heart, making her dig herself a little deeper into the consoling embrace of her bed. It'd gotten to the point that she'd missed two days straight of class and Jade had had to bring her the late assignments that were starting to pile up, but she just couldn't bring herself to face Jay. She'd told Jade to tell her teachers she was sick, but she knew that the excuse wouldn't work for long and that if the teachers caught wind as to why she truly was missing class, her GPA would most definitely be ruined. But how could she explain to them that what she was feeling was worse than any sickness known to man?

She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on, the crude remains shoved back into her chest to resemble the vital organ that-when whole- had occupied the space before. Yet, it'd never be the same.

She felt broken from the inside out, her chest hurting with her every breath.

Even worse, her eyes couldn't seem to stop letting out tears, her pillow tear-stained from the days of sobbing.

She hated it, all of it. She hated being a Sultana, she hated Jay, she hated Auradon Prep. But more than anything she hated herself.

She had never in her life expected herself to get this way over a guy, especially after facing the death of her grandfather and mother only a few years before.

She'd let Jay Thuban get to her, had let him worm his way into her heart and then walk away in peace while she was left destroyed inside.

She was snapped out of her session of self-loathing as Jade entered the room, her closest friend out of the new group of villain kids, Marina Hook, following close behind.

"Oh Zeus." Marina muttered in a pitying tone when she caught sight of Allie.

Jade shook her head in agreement. "I told you she's a wreck."

"Alright, give me 10 minutes." Marina replied and Jade nodded and exited the room.

"10 minutes?" Allie asked, snapping her head up from her pillow curiously and rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes. 10 minutes to get you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get you back out into the real world." Marina answered, putting her hand on her hip. "Come on, up and at 'em."

Allie frowned, starting to realize what this was all about. "No." She replied simply and then turned over in her bed to not have to face the Daughter of Hook.

She heard Marina walk over to the bed and before she could react, the fierce pirate was pulling off her bed sheets and throwing them onto the floor.

"What the Hades?" Allie snapped in frustration, sitting up to glare at the other girl.

"Come on, Allie. It's been 4 days since you moved from this bed. I didn't believe Jade when she told me the leader of a kingdom was shut up in her bedroom, bested by a high school boy."

Allie felt a rush of embarrassment as Marina's words registered, knowing how ridiculous she must've seemed. She let her guard down, looking away in shame.

"I know what it must look like. Like I'm some spoiled, melodramatic princess playing up the dramatics over a boy. Believe me, I hate myself for letting him get to me enough for the both of us. But..." She paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to word what she felt in a way that Marina could possibly understand. "Jay was my world. He was the first person I've ever loved so intensely and so wholeheartedly. With him at my side, I felt like I was unstoppable. I felt like I had everything I could ever need. It was like I'd hit the mother load of treasures, like I'd lucked out on the first try and found everything I'd ever wanted and needed all in the one person. Have you ever felt like that about someone?" Allie questioned, looking up at Marina who looked back at her sympathetically.

"Look, I can see that you obviously loved Jay very much, but you can't let your relationship with him define you no matter how intensely you loved him. It's going to be tough but you have to start moving past this. I know it may feel like you lucked out, but maybe it never was meant to be and its only now that you're starting to realize it. You're a powerful and intelligent young girl, Al. You're worth more than your relationship, but the only way you're ever going to be able to see that is if you get up out of this bed and get back out into the real world."

"It's not that easy. I fought so hard for this relationship. I did everything in my power to make people accept us. I can't bring myself to face them, to face the _'I told you so_ 's. And then there's Jay...I-I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing him living his life perfectly fine while I've been a wreck over this." Allie admitted, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry, Marina. I'm just not ready..." She muttered, looking up to meet Marina's pitying gaze.

"Well if that's the way you really feel, then I guess no matter what I say I won't be able to convince you otherwise. I'll get Jade to go easier on you while you work through this at your own pace." Marina slapped her palms down on her lap and stood up with a sigh. "Good luck, Allie. I hope you get over this soon, for your own sake." She said and then exited the room, Allie trying and failing to make out what she was muttering to Jade through the closed door. She could just make out the sound of Jade sighing disappointedly before hearing a pair of footsteps receding for the door, leaving Allie to her sulking once more.

* * *

It'd been 5 days since Jay had had a good night's sleep, spending every night wide awake, tossing and turning but unable to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyelids, all he could picture was his fight with Allie and the way she'd looked when he'd said they were over.

He had reacted instinctively in the moment, his villainous side getting the best of him in the heat of it all. He had been compulsive and stupid, willing to say anything to hurt her like she'd hurt him. And now he hated himself for uttering the words that had caused Allie pain and destroyed the best thing in his life.

He reached for his blaring alarm, groaning in agony. Every cell in his body was racked with exhaustion, and he only grew more and more irritated as he reached for the alarm but it didn't shut off. Finally, he groaned and peaked his head up from his bed, reaching for the device and throwing it against the far wall, sitting up irritably.

"Aggressive much." Carlos noted as he styled his hair by the mirror that hung on the door, looking at Jay's reflection through it.

Jay flicked him off in response and finally got up from the bed. "It's been a rough week, okay?" He grunted and then made a move to grab a clean shirt from his drawer before slamming it closed.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep again?" Carlos asked, finally turning around to look at his best friend. Jay nodded in admittance, looking away.

"You know you'd probably sleep a lot better if you just went and apologized to her." Carlos reminded, earning an eye roll in response.

"You know just because you repeat that every morning, doesn't mean it's going to happen." Jay retorted as he slipped his shoes on. Even though he regretted hurting Allie, he couldn't just go and apologize. An apology would mean that he hadn't meant what he'd said and that he wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Yet, in truth, he had meant it-for the most part. And though he heavily regretted hurting Allie's feelings and being the one to make her hurt, he didn't regret finally speaking his mind. But even he couldn't deny that he missed Allie like crazy.

Every second away from her hurt and he longed to catch even a glimpse of her.

He'd tried all week to see her just to make sure she was fine, looking for her at the tourney game and during school but it seemed like she was nowhere to be found.

He tried to shake off the feeling that this was in any way his doing and stalked out of the room, ignoring Carlos's protests to just go make up with Allie already.

"There you are!" Jay's head snapped up from his tray, focusing on his cousin Jade who was rushing towards him from the cafeteria line. He'd hoped he could quietly eat his breakfast without being reprimanded once more by a friend for breaking up with Allie, which had become a regular thing whenever he saw his friends, yet that didn't seem to be the case.

"Good morning to you too Jade." He said, preparing for the lecture that everyone in his friend group had already given him in the past few days. "If you're here to tell me that I was stupid to break up with Allie and I should go make up with her, you're a little late there. Everyone else got to me already. But if you still feel like chewing my ear off, by all means." He stated as she reached the table, gesturing to the seat in front of him before taking a bite of his toast.

"Look I'm not here to tell you to make up with her or get back together or any of that. That was your decision to make and I'll support you no matter what, you're family after all. But just please, talk to her. Get on better terms with her at least, for me." Jade asked, looking imploringly at her cousin.

"I appreciate you standing by my decision, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her yet. I miss her and I hope she's okay, but I just can't speak to her yet." Jay admitted, letting out a deep sigh.

"Please, Jay. She's a wreck. I have to check on her every few hours just to make sure she's alive. All she does it sit around and cry. I can't take it anymore." Jade begged.

"You don't think this has been hard on me too, Jade? I haven't slept in days because all I think about is her." Jay retorted, meeting her gaze.

"Well if you feel that way then why don't you go talk to her already? Apologize and then you won't feel so guilty."

"It's not that simple. Look, I'm sorry that I hurt her so badly, but I don't regret what I said because at the root of it all, I meant it. If I go and apologize, nothing has changed. I need her to show me that she's willing to change and not have things go back to the way they were. If she really misses me so badly, she knows where I am. She can come find me. I love her and I miss her, but I'm not going back to being some ignored trophy boyfriend."

Jade sighed but felt for him, understanding finally just why he was being so stubborn. She'd thought that he was being the same Jay from back at the Isle at first, holding perpetual grudges as her cousin had always been one to hold a grudge when they were younger, getting upset when he didn't steal the best thing. Even when they were only children, Jay would pull a tantrum when she managed to steal more coins than him from people's pockets. She'd thought that was the same Jay before her now; she was only starting to see how much he'd truly changed. This wasn't holding a grudge per say, it was bigger than that, and for that very reason she decided not to push him. "Okay, fine. I'll drop it, for now." She replied, earning a grateful look from him.

"Thank you." He said and then went back to his breakfast.

But in truth, Jade wasn't planning on dropping it. She'd only decided to change tactics. She'd have to try to get through to Allie. And as she'd spoken to her cousin, she'd gotten the best idea as to how to do just that.

* * *

"Allie!"

Allie rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of Jade screaming her name, sinking a little deeper into her bed as the ex-villain entered the room.

"Not again, Jade. I already told you I'll work through this at my own pace. Please just leave me alone." She muttered, not daring to face Jade.

"Ouch, is that anyway to talk to the girl who's getting Jay to make up with you? I'm hurt." Jade stated, moving closer to the bed anyway.

"Oh, hush-" Allie stated but then cut herself off as she processed Jade's words. "Wait, you what?" Allie asked, curiosity and a hopefulness getting her to finally sit up on her bed.

"Oh, now you're suddenly interested huh?" Jade replied, sitting down beside Allie on the bed. "Well, don't worry you heard right. I'm getting him to make up with you." She added with a smile, patting Allie's shoulder. But Allie was barely paying her any mind, her mind beginning to race with thoughts of Jay. The mere thought of getting back together with Jay was almost too much to handle, her heart skipping a beat at the prospect of having him to herself again. She felt herself begin to smile for the first time in days, beginning to think of what she'd say to him. But before she could get caught up in planning her apology speech, a thought popped into her mind.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'getting him to make up with me'? Is it against his will or something?" Allie asked and then saw Jade's face falter slightly.

"It is isn't it? He doesn't really want to be with me, does he? What'd you do, blackmail him? Enchant him?" Allie blurted, feeling her anxiety begin to rise again.

"No, nothing like that!" Jade countered quickly. "I just um, haven't actually totally gotten him to agree to the idea of making up with you yet…" Jade admitted sheepishly, watching Allie's face fall once more depressingly. "But I have the perfect plan!" Jade added quickly, but it was too late. Allie felt her happiness drain out of her, any hope that she'd had seconds before crushed.

"Save it, Jade. He's done with me. He doesn't love me anymore. And why would he?" Allie replied, feeling her voice begin to quiver with emotion as the tears she tried desperately to hold back got caught in her throat.

"Oh, Al." Jade mumbled sympathetically, putting her arms around her to comfort her. "That's not true. I spoke to him today and he still loves you and cares about you. He's just being stubborn about the whole thing. Jay can be like that; when he was younger he would throw temper tantrums if he didn't get to be the first to pickpocket. That's just how he is about some things, he doesn't like backing down and though he feels bad for hurting you, he says he doesn't want to go back to being a trophy boyfriend. But I have way to get him to forgive you, and I'm sure it'll work."

"How are you so sure?" Allie whispered, her voice muffled. "Why are you even helping me? You're his cousin."

"I'm his family, but I'm also yours now, Allie. And I might be evil but we were taught never to turn down helping family."

Allie smiled at Jade's kind words and hugged her gratefully. "Alright, I'm ready to here this wonderful plan you've come up with." She said, wiping her eyes as Jade began to explain her idea.

* * *

"You swear Allie isn't in there?" Jay asked, his hand on the doorknob of Jade's room.

"Yes, she had to go make up a bunch of tests and turn in late assignments. She won't be back in hours. And I really don't understand how this whole 'Internet' thing works and I need to get that assignment in for Mr. Hatter." Jade replied, pouting slightly. "Come on, you promised to help me."

"Ugh, okay fine I'll help you, but you really need to learn how to use your laptop already." Jay muttered and opened the door and immediately hated himself for being so gullible. His eyes locked on Allie's and he instantly made a move to turn back around but it was too late. Jade shoved him into the room and slammed the door closed, locking the door she'd gotten Mal to enchant to lock only from the outside soon after. Jay jingled the knob and tried to slam through the door but it was no use, he was locked in a room with Allie.

"Dammit it, Jade! Open the door!" He shouted, getting silence in reply. He finally turned to face Allie, trying and failing to ignore how vulnerable she looked. She was sitting tentatively at the edge of Jade's bed, watching his every move with a cautionary- almost fearful- glance, her eyes tired and her demeanor what he could only think to describe as fragile.

"What is this about?" Jay finally asked warily, feeling his own posture change.

"I uh, I wanted to apologize." She answered, her voice sounding small to her own ears. "And I wanted to give you this." She added, bashfully standing up and walking over to him, her hands outstretched slightly, holding a small bag.

Jay hesitantly took the bag from her outstretched hands, sparing a glance at her before he carefully opened it, finding a bunch of golden coins inside. He picked one out and analyzed it, realizing it was a chocolate coin covered in a gold wrapper. "What's this?" He asked dumbly, finally meeting her eyes as he placed the coin back in the baggie.

"Jade told me that the first thing you ever pickpocketed was a bag of coins, and I knew you like chocolate, so I uh… I thought you'd appreciate it…" She mumbled, her voice faltering. "Look at the bottom of the bag." She added with a weak smile.

Jay did just that, finding a golden envelope at the bottom labeled "Happy Birthday!" He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled it out of the baggie, setting the baggie down at a nearby desk and getting a better look at the envelope. He looked up at Allie who gestured for him to open it and did, almost gasping out loud as he caught sight of what was inside- two tickets to the Auradon Tourney Bowl, the national tourney tournament of the year where all of the professional tourney teams from all the kingdoms went to compete. "These are box seats." Jay couldn't help but mutter as he analyzed the tickets, meeting Allie's gaze.

"Yeah…I got them for you for your birthday and I was gong to surprise you with them; you can even look at the date they were printed if you don't believe me." Allie started, her tone growing stronger with every word. "I didn't forget your birthday, Jay. I would never voluntarily miss something like that; things just got complicated and I took advantage of you and your love for me and I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry. I should've prioritized you but I took advantage instead. I thought I'd be back in time and I didn't stop to think of how you'd feel, but I should have. You're not just some trophy boyfriend, I didn't mean that at all and you're so much more than that to me. You're your own person who's done nothing but support me from the beginning; I love you and I'm sorry for not showing you that enough. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Jay sighed, touched by her words. "Of course I forgive you." He answered, offering a kind-hearted smile. "And I'm sorry as well and hope that you can forgive me too. I know you're under a lot of stress and I'm sorry for hurting you like that. And if it'd not too much to ask, I'd love to start fresh and can't think of a better way of doing that than having you got to the Auradon Tourney Bowl with me."

"Of course I forgive you, Jay. And nothing would make me happier." She replied, rushing forward to hug him. He held her tightly, feeling his heart swell as her body pressed against him. Oh god, how he'd missed her. He buried his head in her hair, fighting back relieved tears as she pressed her head against his chest.

"I missed you so much, Jay." She whispered against his chest, sighing in relief.

"I missed you, too." He mumbled, kissing her forehead.

Their moment of bliss was cut short by the sound of the door finally opening, ecstatic squeals that could've belonged to no one else but the one and only Jade being heard soon after. "Finally you two made up!" She squealed and entered the room, looking the two of them over.

"And it's all thanks to you, Jade. Thank you for not giving up on us." Allie replied gratefully.

"Yeah, come here my beautifully meddlesome cousin." Jay added, gesturing for her to come closer. The trio hugged one another happily, overcome with joy in the moment, and finally all seemed to be right in the world again.

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for all of the follows/faves! Please keep reviewing, following and favoriting to show your support! I hope you enjoyed this; please let me know what you think!**

 **Be back soonish!**

 **-Maysins :)**


	9. Worst Nightmare

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 9 everyone!**

* * *

"You told me you would have the guest list in by yesterday! You have until tonight to send it and if it's not ready by then I swear on all things holy your father and the Muftis and all of Agrabah will hear about this!"

Allie kept the phone at a distance from her ears, groaning internally at Fatima's threats. She'd managed to keep Fatima under her thumb for about a week after the tile incident, but when she missed her monthly visit and her father caught wind of the many "sick" days Allie had taken and the dozens of late assignments and unfinished Sultana work Allie had, Aladdin was quick to remind Allie that he wasn't afraid to petition for removing her from the throne, taking back the throne until she finished her senior year. And though a part of Allie actually wished he would do it, she knew that her people would never respect her if such a thing did happen. So she agreed to her father's conditions, conforming to being ordered around by Fatima once more, at least until her father felt she'd redeemed herself.

"Okay, you'll have it by tonight. Jeez." Allie replied just as Jade entered the room, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"You better! If this gala doesn't go exactly as planned Alia, I will let your father know that it is single-handedly your fault that an event held in your mother's memory was a disaster for you neglecting your duties again to spend time with your silly high school boyfriend!" Fatima shouted into the line, the call coming to a definitive end.

"Allah, what was that all about?" Jade asked as she walked over to Allie, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, gosh thank you, this is just what I needed." Allie stated gratefully, taking the cup from her and downing a sip of the warm caffeinated beverage. She took a moment to let the drink register in her mouth, finding it to have a chalky aftertaste she'd never felt before.

"Oh! Is it bad? It's from the new vegan place, I thought you'd like it. I didn't think it'd be that big of a difference. You don't have to drink it if you don't like it." Jade was quick to state, noticing the expression on Allie's face.

"No, no it's fine." Allie quickly dismissed and downed the rest of it, not wanting to have Jade's kind gesture go to waste. "And back to your previous question, that was Fatima, once again, chewing me out for not finishing the guest list in time because I went out on a spontaneous date with Jay last night." Allie answered, watching as Jade's expression became one of mild disapproval.

"Look Allie…I know you don't want to disappoint Jay again, but you're still a Sultana and he promised he'd keep be considerate of that. You can't just disregard your duties because you're scared of losing him." Jade advised, looking down at her reproachfully.

"I know and I'm not… it's just- things are only just now getting back to normal between us and I don't want to ruin it. I can handle Fatima's curses for a couple more weeks if it means having Jay fully trust me again." Allie admitted, biting her lip slightly as Jade sighed in response.

"Alright, here's what I'm going to do for you, but only because I don't want to have to deal with another Allie-Jay showdown and its aftermath. Give me the phone and email directory; I'll help you finish the guest list." Jade volunteered, extending her hand to take the binder from Allie.

"You'd do that?" Allie asked, her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. "There's like 2,000 people left to contact, this could take all night." Allie reminded, looking up at her.

"Well, if we both work together, then it'll only take half of the night." Jade replied with a sly smile, taking the binder as Allie smiled gratefully over at her.

"Thanks, Jade." Allie stated as Jade sat down at her own desk and got to work.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're welcome and all of that nonsense." Jade muttered, starting up her laptop. "Now get back to work, Ababwa. Your coffee break is over."

* * *

"The seating arrangements and the finalized menu plan. Done and done."

Jade handed over the folders, leaving Allie with a bemused look on her face. "But I only asked you to print out the seating chart and that was less than three hours ago." Allie muttered, still in shock. "This is too much, Jade."

After Jade's magnificent and efficient work with the guest list, Allie had requested to make Jade a member of her council, appointing her as her right hand. Fatima, who had no choice after Allie got the green light from her father, had begrudgingly agreed to the arrangement, leaving Jade with several of that tasks that she was usually in charge of.

"Nonsense. It was nothing, besides I already faxed them to Fatima and she gave her stamp of approval so it's pointless to protest. Here's your coffee by the way." Jade dismissed, grabbing a cup from the nearby cup carry tray and handing it over.

"You got me coffee again?" Allie asked and gratefully took a sip, having grown used to the vegan coffee from the place Jade had begun frequenting to the point that the chalky aftertaste barely registered when it met her lips. She downed it, having become almost fond of the aftertaste over the past two weeks. "You're too nice you know. You've got to start letting me make coffee runs." Allie stated as she took another sip of her latte.

"It's no big deal, Al. Besides, I'm just happy to be able to work with you. And of course, help myself by giving you more time with Jay so I don't have to him whining about tourney. If I have to hear about his foul one more time I swear-" Jade stopped herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh so that's what this is about? Fueling your own selfish agenda I see?" Allie teased, smirking at her.

"You caught me." Jade joked back, returning the smirk with a knowing smile of her own.

* * *

Allie shot up from the bed, her heart pounding sporadically in her chest and her hair was stuck to her neck with sweat. She strained to calm her racing heart, glancing at her alarm clock and getting a notion of the time. 1:11 A.M, the blaring red digits staring back at her like snake eyes.

"Allie?"

Her ears perked up at the sound of her name and she looked towards her roommate's bed, where Jade had turned over to face her, no doubt having awoken due to Allie screaming in her sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Jade. I'm fine, it was just another bad dream." She mumbled sheepishly, looking over at her.

"You sure?" Jade muttered, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure." Allie replied, beginning to pull off her bed sheets. "I'm just going to go for a little walk to calm myself down and I'll be right back. Now head back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Mmmm-okay." Jade mumbled, turning over in her bed and going back to sleep. "Be careful, Al. You never know what could happen." She advised mid-yawn before settling into her pillows.

"I will." Allie whispered to her sleepy roommate and then slipped out of the room. She began to walk to the dorm building's exit, hoping some fresh air would help steady her heartbeat.

She stepped out of the building and sat down at a nearby bench, finally feeling calm enough after a few minutes to allow herself to think about the horrid things in her nightmare.

The man lurking in the shadows. Grains of sand falling onto her from above, covering her more and more with every passing second. The man's horrifying words and even more terrifying laugh.

She'd pounded and pounded at the glass walls enclosing her but nothing would work, her pleading only serving to make the shadowy man laugh harder.

"Nothing can save you now, daughter of Aladdin. Nothing." He'd said. Just remembering the words sent a chill down her spine and she pulled her robe on tighter, hoping it would help the chills subside.

It'd been almost two weeks since the nightmares began, and they were only growing more vivid and more petrifying with every passing night. Still, Allie kept it to herself, telling Jade that it was due to the approaching anniversary of her mother's death and the stress of the gala to honor her memory getting to her and making her a fitful sleeper, yet never revealing the content of the dreams to anyone, not even Jay.

Things had only just gone back to normal between the couple and she didn't want to worry him with silly nightmares, so Allie kept them to herself hoping that they would subside once the day of the gala came and went.

Now all she could do was wait and see and pray that that'd be enough to keep her bad dreams, and the evil figure she'd conjured up in them, at bay.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this slightly different chapter! Finally things are starting to get a bit more intense! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you're all the bomb! Please keep reviewing and favoriting/following to show your support guys, it means to world when I see that people are enjoying this sequel!**  
 **Once again sorry for the wait and Happy Halloween to those of you that celebrate it!**

 **Bye bye for now,**

 **Maysins xx**


	10. Golden Serpent

**I hope you enjoy and pretty please remember to review xx!**

* * *

"Surprise!"

Allie's head snapped up at the sound and she was met with a cheery Jade. Allie groaned, in no mood for surprises after the horrible, nightmare-packed past few days.

In her dreams, she was no longer the one in the hourglass, now lying in a circle of fire, the flames growing higher with every minute that went by. She could see most nothing through the flames, only hearing the sounds of her friends begging her for help as the shadowed man with a golden scepter that shone brilliantly against the light of the flames tortured them. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind as Jade approached her, carrying a tray with coffees in one hand, and a giant yellow parchment envelope in the other. "Is that anyone to greet your official new vizier? Especially one as awesome as me who did this." Jade teased, handing over a coffee and placing the envelope in Allie's lap. Allie took a sip from the much-needed coffee and then put it down to pick up the envelope, looking up at Jade in confusion. "Go on, open it." Jade ordered, a small smile on her face.

Allie did as told, slipping a letter out of the envelope. She raised an eyebrow but began to read it at Jade's gesturing to do so. She felt herself begin to smile as she read the letter, having received the one good bit of news she'd had all week. The venue of the gala in her mother's name had agreed to let them have the largest wing, allowing them to fit almost 1000 more people, which meant 1000 more people to donate money to the Jasmine Ababwa Foundation, the charity in her mother's name that her father had made when her mother died to commemorate her.

"Wow this is amazing! We have to start sending invites and ordering more plates from the caterer." Allie stated, shaking herself out of her slump to get ready for work.

"Already taken care of. Fatima and I are on it." Jade replied, smiling down at her. "Fatima says you don't have to worry, you don't have to lift a finger it's all taken care of."

"But I want to help, really." Allie started, catching on to Jade's frown and realizing that this was meant more as an order from Fatima. "She doesn't want me to help anymore, huh? She doesn't want me to mess anything else up?" Allie stated matter-of-factly, slightly offended.

"Allie it's not like that. We just think that you're under a lot of stress, and that stress has been affecting your work lately." Jade started, earning a scowl from Allie. Ever since the nightmares began, Allie had been having more and more trouble concentrating, leading her to mess up a few of the tasks that Fatima, the most recent being booking the right band upon other mishaps.

"Fatima, I swear I ordered a string quartet and not a mariachi band. Same thing with the plates, I know I ordered 3000 and not 30000, the guy must've misheard. " Allie protested, folding her arms. "Plus, I fixed both discrepancies in the end."

"We know, and she values that you fixed it. But we're afraid of any other mishaps happening so soon to the deadline. Besides, you've already done so much anyway and I can tell you're so tired and on edge, maybe it's best if you sit the rest out?" Jade suggested with a sympathetic smile. Allie attempted to hide the disappointment from her face as she stood up with a nod, but Allie grabbed her arm just as she made her way to grab her bag from the bed to leave.

"You know you can talk to me about it right? Whatever it is that has you so out of it." Jade added, meeting Allie's eyes but she quickly looked away.

"I'm fine." She quickly dismissed, shrugging her arm out of Jade's hold and grabbing her bag.

"Come on, Allie. At least tell me what this is about. You haven't slept a full night in weeks. You're on edge all of the time. Is this about the gala? Are you nervous? Because I assure you we're on schedule everything is set for the week after next." She reassured, but Allie didn't confirm nor deny her suspicions.

"I'm going to go see Jay now okay? Goodbye. Call me if you do in fact end up needing me for anything." She replied and then walked out of the room before she could ask further questions.

* * *

"Jay, how much longer are you gonna be in there? I swear you take longer than me!" Allie called as she sat on the edge of Jay's bed. They were getting ready to go out on a double date with Ben and Mal and for the first time in a long time, it seemed like it was Jay who wasn't prepped to go out.

She'd left Jade's room earlier that morning on her orders and spent the day with Jay, going to the gym in hopes that boxing would help mellow her out. They'd bumped into Ben and Mal while there and the quartet had agreed to go on a double date after they finished cleaning up from their time at the gym. Allie loved spending time with Jay and getting to see her friends more thanks to Jade's consideration, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly out of it the entire time, subconsciously looking over her shoulder and having her breath hitch nervously whenever Jay so much as whispered something for only her to hear.

"Give me a minute!" Jay shouted back from the shower suddenly, the reply muffled by the running water but not enough so that she couldn't understand. Allie rolled her eyes at the response and lied back in the bed, rubbing at her temples. Her headaches didn't seem to be getting any better and she didn't even want to think about the weird dreams she was having for fear that they'd follow her into her real life, as well, especially on a day like today when she was finally having one on one time with her boyfriend. The vicious old man hidden in the shadows, his golden snake scepter half out in the light, illuminated by the flames. The sounds of her friends crying out while she stood trapped in a ring of fire and watched their shadows through the flames, defenseless.

She subconsciously shuttered, hopping off of the bed in an instant as she tried to shake the thoughts away. Her eyes locked on something as she did so, noticing something golden out of the corner of her eye. She turned and locked eyes on Jay's favorite leather vest hanging off of a chair, noticing the emblem on the back for what seemed like the first time.

A red and golden snake. A cobra to be exact. It seemed to shine against the artificial light, reminding her of the one that topped the shadowed man's scepter in her dreams.

A feeling of dread washed over her as she stared intently at the emblem, her stomach turning in her gut as she looked it over, remembering her dreams once more.

"You know I've always wondered what you'd look like in leather."

Allie jumped at the sound of Jay's voice, turning around anxiously to find a very toned and very half-naked Jay behind her, a towel hung loosely from his wet hips.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Allie shouted, throwing the jacket at him and hearing him laugh in response as he ducked away from the piece of fabric.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You're just too easy to scare." Jay teased, stepping forward and wrapping his hands around her waist despite her protests. "Can you please forgive me?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers as he pouted slightly.

"You know I'm a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes." She groaned, rolling her eyes but complying. "Fine, I forgive you. But only if you start getting dressed right this minute, we're running late as it-."

Jay cut her off, tilting her chin up to place a teasing kiss on her lips. She easily replied, biting his own lip teasingly for a moment before pushing him away.

"Why'd you stop?" He blurted in shock, feeling his swollen lower lip.

She smirked in response, placing a hand on her hip. "Punishment for not doing what I said. Now go get dressed."

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going." Jay consented, beginning to back away. "But just know you're missing out on all of this." He said, gesturing to his half-naked body with a laugh as Allie rolled her eyes at her silly and overly-attractive boyfriend, forgetting about the dark dreams that were haunting her, if only for a moment.

* * *

 **So this is just a quick little update because I want to get to the real action soon but how are you guys enjoying the new side to this story so far? Please let me know in a review! And also make sure to fave/follow the story if you aren't already! It's your support that keeps me motivated to keep writing this story after all!**

 **Talk to you all later,**

 **Maysins :)**


	11. Deterioration

Allie could honestly say that as she danced the night away with Jay, having downed one too many glasses of champagne and with his arms smoothly on her waist, it was the happiest she'd been in months.

Thankfully, her loyal staff and her wonderful friends had managed to help fix everything right as the gala began. Fatima had fortunately found a showroom that'd just begun packing up and had convinced them to hand over all of their decorations and furniture, leading to their showroom being transformed into a beautiful room arrangement of tasteful browns and golds. Doug and his jazz band had wowed the crowd the entire night and, when the catering company finally did arrive and began setting up dishes, the food ended up being delicious. Everything was perfect.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

The duo were interrupted by an older looking, refined man with a kind smile who extended his hand in offering.

Allie looked to Jay who nodded in understanding. "Of course." He stepped back to allow the older man to take his place, moving towards a nearby table.

He'd just taken a seat when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, looking up and locking eyes with his girlfriend's notorious father. "Ah Jay, just the man I was hoping to see."

"Hello, sir." Jay greeted as he sat down beside him, extending his hand to shake. Aladdin grasped it, shaking his hand firmly. "Have you enjoying yourself so far, Jay?"

"Yeah, it's been great." He said adamantly. "It's just..." He started, looking towards Allie as she dance with yet another royal.

"It's just you wish you didn't have to share her with this world, right?" Aladdin said, gesturing to the waltzing couples before them. Jay's head snapped up at Aladdin's words, feeling his neck go read with embarrassment.

"You don't have to deny it, I know I'm right." He added, meeting Jay's eyes genuinely and Jay sighed in confirmation.  
"How did you know?" Jay questioned, looking at the older man curiously.

"Because Jay, I was where you are now only a few years ago myself. I was nothing. I was called a 'riff raff', a 'street rat'. And Alia's mother… she was raised to be the finest Sultana in all of Agrabah. She was graceful, assertive, benevolent. She was everything a leader has to be. I loved her. But being with a presence like hers for so many years, I constantly had to fight the thought in the back of my mind telling me I was only in her shadow, that she could never respect me because we weren't equals- not really; not to all of Agrabah. She'd been meant to marry into a royal family with money and power, and sure I was a street rat who saved the city, but the novelty of that only lasts so long. I was rarely taken seriously as her consort, and I constantly felt less than whenever we went to any of these events. And then she was gone and with her father having abstained years before, I was stuck with a role I never wanted until Allie was of age. And that's when I realized just how impossible it is to separate one world from the other when you're a royal. Because to those who don't come from the outside, those who were born inside, born into galas and private piano lessons and coronation days, this is their only world. This is all they know. And if you truly love Allie, you're going to have to learn to accept that. Because you're not the one sharing her with this world, she's the one sharing this world with you." He explained, reaching into his pocket as Jay processed the older man's impactful words. "Speaking of which, I think you lost something in the royal fountain." He added, pulling out a sleek, velvet box from his pocket.

Jay gulped in surprise, having forgotten all about the ring he'd thrown in the fountain months ago. Jay cautiously took the box and opened it, looking down at the jewel in awe.

"One of my groundskeepers found this in the fountain. By the time I got to it, the band had already started to rust and the stone was dull so I had it set on a new band and had the jewel polished. Do you care to explain just how it got into the royal fountain to begin with?" Aladdin questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jay who was still longingly looking down at the ring, overcome by memories of a much simpler time.

"I- I threw the ring in the fountain. I didn't think that the ring would ever be good enough for Allie and I thought she deserved something better than a pawn shop ring." Jay admitted, seeing Aladdin shake his head disappointedly from the corner of his eye.

"Trust me it's perfect." The ex- Sultan stated, clasping Jay's shoulder reassuringly. "Just make sure to save it for the right time, will you?"

Jay nodded at his words and genuinely thanked him for the ring, slipping it quietly into his pocket when he saw Allie nearing them.

"You know you'll make a fine Sultan one day." Aladdin noted before his demeanor changed, noticing his approaching daughter and then standing up to greet her.

"Hey dad!" Allie greeted as he hugged her and the ex-Sultan pulled her into a hug, ignoring any sense of formalities when it came to his only daughter.

Jay watched the father-daughter combo and felt a pang in his chest for a moment, remembering his own father for the first time in what seemed like forever. He quickly shook away the thoughts though when Allie pulled away from her father and stood before him, looking radiant and queenly and stunning as he looked up at her.

"I finally managed to ditch the old dudes. Come dance with me?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He replied cheekily, standing up and pulling her back out onto the dance floor without hesitation, prepared to dance the night away with his girlfriend but never once forgetting about the newly-returned ring burning a hole in his inner suit pocket.

* * *

Finally the gala was over and Allie could breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that everyone had left extremely pleased with the night's festivities. The Sultana allowed herself to unwind as she watched the cleanup crew begin to pack everything up, sitting back in one of the chairs that remained to be packed, tallying up the donations that were contributed to her mother's commemorative organization.

"483,210. 497,030. 520,150 dollars! We did it Alia! We surpassed our goal!"  
Allie sighed and instinctively reached over to hug Fatima, who surprisingly enough hugged her back.  
"I guess this means you met your goal?"  
Allie looked up at her boyfriend Jay who stood about a foot away, his eyes boring into hers with a gleam of excitement so intense that it made her breath hitch slightly.  
"Yeah, we did!" She exclaimed, standing up to hug him happily.  
"I'm so happy for you! Congrats, baby." He said, kissing her hair.  
"Thank you." She replied, smiling up at him. Their moment was then cut short by a sharp cough from none other than her handler, Fatima.

Allie rolled her eyes and looked back at her as she sat organizing the donation papers, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"Well I hate to cut your little moment with your silly high school boyfriend short, but I must remind you that Jade said she needed you to sign off some return forms as soon as you finished up here. She's in our private room when you're done with all of your PDA." Fatima muttered sharply, causing Allie to shake her head to herself slightly before she turned back to Jay.

"I'm sorry, babe. I forgot all about that; let me just go sign those papers and I'll be right back. Wait for me?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend through her lashes.

Jay nodded in understanding, letting her go. "I get it, it's fine. I'll wait right here."

She thanked him, placing a parting peck on his lips before heading over to the private room.

Allie slipped inside just as Jade finished topping off two glasses of champagne.

"I heard the news! We did it, Al!" Jade exclaimed in congrats, handing a glass to Allie as she approached her.

"I know! I'm so proud of us!" Allie replied, taking the glass easily before she pulled Jade into a quick hug. "None of this would've been possible without you. I know I haven't exactly been the easiest to work with these past few months, so thank you for sticking by me. You're a great friend." Allie mumbled gratefully, earning a nod from Jade who then returned the hug warmly.

"To last-minute jazz bands." Jade joked as they parted, raising her glass.

"To last-minute jazz bands!" Allie cheered, the duo clinking their glasses before downing their champagne. They then set their glasses down and got back to work, Allie signing off on all of the forms Jade handed her.

The process took much longer than expected, especially considering that they'd agreed to handle the clean up for another show room, leaving Allie with a slight headache by the end of it all.

She happily set down her pen after signing off on the last form, stepping back from the table to stand up and having to grasp onto the table, feeling slightly wobbly from how exhausted she was after the night's events.

"Are you okay, Allie?" Jade asked, concern lacing her voice, but Allie nodded in dismissal.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm fine. I- I gotta go see about Jay. He's still waiting for me out there. We're done here right? That'll be all?" Allie asked as she tidied herself up, trying to ignore quickly-growing pain in her head.

"Yeah, that's all." Jade replied, nodding in confirmation before beginning to pick everything up. Allie nodded sharply and exited the room, attempting shake off the headache.  
She entered the main room once more, finding Jay standing only a couple of feet away from the door, his head in his phone. He noticed her as she reached him and smiled, quickly slipping his phone back into his pocket and walking over to her.

"So now that you're finished with everything, does this mean that I get to have you for the rest of the night?" Jay whispered in her ear, kissing her hair.

Allie smiled despite the ache she was feeling, enjoying this happy and loving side of Jay. "Yes, I'm all yours."

"Well then what do you say we get outta here and get some fresh air?" He questioned, his eyes boring inquisitively into hers.

"I'd like that." Allie replied with a smile, allowing him to lead her out of the enormous banquet hall and out into the cool January air. She welcomed the cool weather against her exposed skin, the breeze calming her and aiding her painful headache slightly. They'd only walked for a few yards when Jay stopped in his tracks, causing her to look over at him in confusion before he guided her to a nearby bench. They sat down beside each other, Jay grasping Allie's cold hand in his and for a fleeting moment wondering what his ring would look like on it. He'd hidden the ring away when the gala had ended, convincing Carlos to keep it safe until he and Allie returned to Auradon.

"This is nice." Allie noted, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Do you really think so? Or are you really thinking something along the lines of 'it's frickin cold and I'm freezing my butt off all thanks to my dumb boyfriend but I love him anyway so I'll say it's nice'?" Jay jokingly replied, earning a genuine laugh from Allie in response. The laugh was cut short as Allie gasped sharply in pain, rubbing at her temples a moment later.  
"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked, making a move to help her but quickly being shooed away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a headache. They've been coming and going since we started planning this whole night. It's probably just from all of the stress and they'll go away soon now that tonight is over." She dismissed, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you've been having headaches. I knew you were stressed so I didn't pry about them, but if you're still getting headaches like this after we leave you should check it out. It may be more than the stress, Al." Jay warned, kissing her hand.

"I'm fine now. I swear. I'm just tired." She replied genuinely. "Listen, I'm going to head to bed, it's late and maybe that'll help my headache go away. But you feel free to keep strolling around freezing your frickin butt off." She teased, standing up from her spot on the bench.

"Actually, a few of our friends wanted to go out and explore Agrabah and they asked us to show them around, because I spent the summer here and you live here. But I'd rather stay here with you and make sure that you're actually okay. Just give me a minute to call and cancel." Jay stated, pulling out his phone again.

"What? No!" Allie protested, grabbing his phone from his hand. "You're not going to miss out on having fun because of me. I refuse." She said, holding the phone back to not allow Jay to snatch his phone back.

"Allie come on. I'm not going to leave you when you're feeling bad. I have to make sure you actually take care of yourself, Allah knows you won't." Jay retorted, standing up as well from the bench now and skillfully taking his phone back from her.

"No, Jay. You come on. Go out and have some fun, please. If you stay, I'll just feel guilty the whole time that I kept you from going to have fun." She objected, pouting up at him and hearing him sigh in defeat.

"You swear you're okay with me going along without you?" He asked and she hurriedly nodded.

"Of course I'm okay with it." She said, grabbing onto his suit jacket to pull him closer. "Now go, have some fun." She stated, kissing him softly and pulling away just as his phone rang.

He groaned at the interruption but checked the phone, Allie catching a glimpse of the name before he answered the call. "Yes, Marina. I'm going now, tell them I'll be there in five minutes. Allie can't make it; she's not feeling well. No, you don't get a royal escort." Jay chuckled slightly, something that didn't sit well with Allie. "No, you can't steal anything from the shops either. You put the centerpieces back like I told you? Good. Yeah, yeah I'll be there soon. Bye, Marie." He stated before hanging up, a smile on his face- something that did not go unnoticed by Allie.

"Marina is going? How did Marina even get here?" Allie asked once he put his phone away, her eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. Her headache only seemed to grow even worse at the news that Marina was in Agrabah for some reason, an unpleasant sensation stirring in her gut, as well.

"Yeah, Jade invited her to the gala as her plus one. Aphrodite came with Carlos and Mal and Ben brought Hayden and Henry, too. You didn't know?" Jay asked, surprised that she hadn't noticed the other children of villains.

"Oh no, I didn't. I've just been so busy with everything, I didn't even notice that they were on the guest list, it must've slipped me." She replied, holding back another gasp as a pang of pain shot through her head. "Well you go and have fun with Marina then. I'll just stay here, _alone,_ and try to sleep this massive headache away." She added, practically gritting through the pain.

"Is there a problem?" Jay asked suddenly, noticing her tone. "You were the one practically ordering me to go only a few minutes ago."

"No, no problem. I'm totally okay with it." She replied, growing agitated with Jay for not simply just leaving already and not wanting to argue for risk of making her headache worse.

"Really? Because you don't _sound_ like you're okay with it." Jay shot back, earning an eye roll in response.

"0h well, I'm _so_ sorry that I don't _sound_ to your liking Jay! Truly! Please forgive me if my tone displeases _you_!" She replied sarcastically, feeling herself snap- tired of arguing and already aggravated enough by the blaring pain in her head. "Why don't _you_ just go hang out with Marina already? Maybe you'll find the _sounds she makes_ more to your taste."

"What in the hell are you trying to imply right now?" Jay hissed, narrowing his eyes at her angrily.

" _Me_? I'm not implying anything. Now please just _go_ already."

"You know what Allie, I _won't_ go. Clearly you're not being yourself right now since I didn't think in a million years _you_ would get like this over me simply wanting to go out with a few friends. But I don't want to fight anymore so I'll just stay here."

"Don't you see Jay? I don't want you stay here! Go out and have _your_ fun with _your_ friends and live _your_ life and keep having _no_ consideration for me _at all_! It's not like this is anything new for you."

"Hades Allie! Where is this coming from? You've never ever been obsessive or jealous about _anything_ so tell me- what happened? What's gotten into you?"

"I am _not_ jealous _or_ obsessed!" Allie shouted back, seeing red and her head in so much pain she swore it would explode at any moment.

"You're not? Really?" Jay questioned, the sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"No I'm _not_." Allie snapped angrily. "Now go have your little adventure with your friends Marina and them. _I'm_ going to bed." She added definitively, beginning to stalk away furiously.

"Hey, _we're_ not _done_ here!" Jay shouted, running after her. "Don't walk away from me!" He yelled, forcefully grabbing her by the arm to pull her back and make her look at him.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, her hand instinctively recoiling before making contact with Jay's face. Jay's grip immediately loosened in surprise, Allie's own hand dropping immediately in shock as she registered the red mark forming against Jay's tan skin- the mark she'd put there.

"Jay I-" She started, but he'd already backed away from her, his eyes filled with shock and anger.

"Save it." He stated roughly, turning around and beginning to stalk away before she could say another word.

She felt herself begin to break, pressing her hands to her already-aching head in distress.

"What is wrong with me?" She cried, falling to the cold ground. _How would she be able to fix this? Was there even a way for her to fix this?_

* * *

Here you go guys! What do you guys think?! Please let me know in a review if you liked the chapter; I love seeing your feedback and comments so please keep them coming! Also favorite/follow the story if you haven't already so you can show your love and be updated on when I post a new chapter!

Also, I know I promised no more drama but their fight ties into the next chapter's events, which are crucial to the action that is coming very soon!

Thanks for your support up until now and I'll try to be back soon!

\- Much love, Maysins xx


	12. The Reveal

**I reposted part 1 along with part 2 to have everything be one chapter, I hope you like it! Things finally start clicking together!**

* * *

The silence in the plane was what Allie could only think to describe as deafening, despite how cliché that must've sounded.

It was so quiet in the Hermes that Allie swore she could've literally heard a pin drop, with Jay more closed off than she'd ever seen him before. He wouldn't talk to her or acknowledge her or even bother to look in her general direction. She knew she had to fix this, but though she'd tried to come up with a way to justify the previous night's events, she just didn't feel that any amount of excuses that she drew up for her behavior would be enough to excuse what she'd done to him.

She knew she could've blamed it on a number of things- the stress, the exhaustion, her piercing headaches-but it all seemed to sound flat to her. Allie deliberated simply letting him stay angry with her, facing the condemnation she felt she deserved for laying her hands on him. But she knew deep down that if she didn't speak up now-while she had him all to herself, while he had to face her despite how much he didn't want to- he would continue to avoid her and it would only cause a larger strain on their relationship.

"Jay." She whispered, finding the courage to address him. He didn't even blink in acknowledgment, continuing to ignore her. "Jay, please." She mumbled weakly, her ton pleading with him. Once again, he did nothing to give away whether he was listening to her, continuing to look away from her with a guarded expression.

"Fine, I don't need you to acknowledge me. I don't even need you to look at me. I just need you to listen to me. And thankfully, despite how much you'd like to, I know that's the one thing you have no control over." She stated under her breath, feeling slightly triumphant at her realization. Immediately Jay shifted in his seat and Allie's face lit up with joy, believing he was going to give her a chance, until she realized he was simply reaching into his pockets to pull out his headphones. Clearly, despite appearing like he wasn't paying her any mind, he was very attuned to what she had to say after all.

"Jay, come on! Don't shut me out." She protested just as he was about to put an ear bud in. "Please just hear me out. Please. Give me 10 minutes of your time and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the plane ride. I'll even leave you be once we get to school if that's what you truly want. But right now I want, no I _need_ you to listen to me. Please." Her voice cracked on the last word, losing her composure for a moment as she begged for him to give her a chance to explain, terrified of the prospect of losing him again.

Jay sighed but consented, slowly putting his headphones away and facing her, his eyes like icy black steel. "You hit me, Allie. You said I had no consideration for you, accused me of cheating on you, and then to top it all off you slapped me in the face. Now tell me, if the tables were turned right now, if I'd accused you of cheating on me with let's say Eli or Carlos even, if I'd told you that you were self-absorbed and inconsiderate, if I'd _laid_ _a hand on you_ would you even be speaking to me right now? Would you consider hearing me out? Would you ever even think to speak to me again?"

Allie sat, mouth agape, unsure of how to reply. "I-I...wouldn't." She said honestly, looking crestfallen. "But I didn't purposefully try to hit you. It was a spur of the moment reaction. I was angry- I wasn't thinking." She added, hoping he would listen.

"Do you even listen to yourself when you speak? Truly?" He sneered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen, Allie. I love you. And even after last night, hell even after everything that's happened this year, I still love you. That's a fact. But I can't forgive you for this, at least not yet. I need time to sort through this, I need time to be away from you so that I'll be able look at you again without being overcome with anger and disappointment and getting a bitter taste in my mouth when I speak to you."

Allie nodded in understanding, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. He was right; nothing she could say would make up for what she did. Now, she only had one choice: she could only wait and hope that things would get better with time.

Once the plane landed and she was back in Auradon Prep, Allie made the very difficult decision to keep to herself for the sake of giving Jay as much space and time as he thought he needed before he'd be able to forgive her. She couldn't find the courage to show her face around her friends anymore for fear that Jay might've told them what she'd done, making them all hate her, and also to avoid anymore awkward and painful encounters with Jay while she waited for him to warm up to her again.

She began to withdraw into herself after that, to make herself small, to make it so that she was never really even there.

Unfortunately, her ever-increasing level of introversion only seemed to fuel the terrifying nightmares that plagued her at night. Now with no one to talk to except Jade, they grew more and more lifelike and sinister, causing her to wake up screaming in a cold sweat most nights.

Most days, she was so sleep-deprived that she could barely function, unsure of what was real and what was just a short illusionary respite before the nightmares crept back into her head. The only thing that even kept Allie awake were the daily coffees that Jade brought her for the sake of getting her out of bed to keep her from accumulating anymore tardies.

Moreover, her constant exhaustion and paranoia from the nightmares led Allie to have a much different attitude, to the point that she started acting much more easily irritable and cruel, becoming an unpleasant force to be around. It was so bad that her friends could only manage to endure about three weeks of this new Allie before they'd had enough.

"That's it, Al!" Cassandra shouted, ripping an earphone out of Allie's ear while she sat reading a book at her desk.

"What the hell, Cass?" Allie yelled in response, angered at being interrupted.

"You've become a total loner and I'm tired of it. I don't know what happened between you and Jay and frankly I don't care. But what I do care about is how you keep moping around your dorm and completely ignoring the rest of us unless it's to be a rude wench. Last week you called Carlos a oversensitive coward, completely ignored Mal when she asked you for help with the winter dance setup and you even stepped on Dude's tail in Mythical Creature Care when he knocked a few food dishes over. You've seriously gotten worse than the Queen of Hearts herself and it needs to stop. So as of right now, I'm kicking you out of this dorm. You and I are going to go have fun like normal teenagers or else I'm calling your dad right now and telling him you started skipping class again." Cassandra ranted, her threat only serving to immediately blow Allie's fuse.

"How dare you think you can just waltz into my room, interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my studies and then threaten to tell on me to my father? I am the Sultana of Agrabah, you are the scum underneath my shoe; I don't take orders or threats from the likes of _you_. And while we're talking about fathers, when's the last time you spoke to yours? I'm sure he'd just love to hear all about how you're failing Calculus because you keep skipping class to suck face with your literally psycho boyfriend." Allie retaliated, glaring up at Cassandra. Cassandra's face immediately reddened with anger, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Screw you, Allie! I came here as a friend, to try to help you get your life back but forget it. You're a lost cause." She hissed, beginning to storm out of the room. "I hope you're happy with yourself. Oh and by the way, I may be _the scum underneath your shoe_ , but at least I've got people that actually like me. And you might want to hold off on mentioning that Sultana title around others, from what I've heard they're just about ready to remove you from power because of the horrible job you've been doing. Then you'll really have nothing left and there'll be no one to blame for that but yourself." Cass jeered, shooting one final glare in Allie's direction before stalking out of the room.

"Oh burn with Hades!" Allie shouted as she walked away, slamming her book down angrily; she absolutely hated her so-called friends.

If it wasn't for them, she'd actually be able to sleep at night, no longer having to close her eyes and be succumbed to these horrible visions. The shadowed man with the serpent scepter had become a permanent figure after her mother's gala, and had taken a new twist in her dreams. No longer did she hear her friends being tortured while being unable to lift a finger to save them. No, now the tables were turned. Night after night, she was tortured in a different way, and always at the hand of her so-called friends. She'd been poked and prodded and chained and even burned. The worst one had to be when she was put to fight a giant snake while her "friends" watched from above and without so much as a weapon to help her. They'd all laughed along with the man in the shadows as she fought for her life, being squeezed so tightly by the cobra that she couldn't breath, let alone move- forced to listen to the sounds of their mocking laughter as she fought to save her life.

She shook away the thoughts of the dreams, trying to regain control of her hands that'd started shaking uncontrollably as she remembered the horrid dream, and then stood up and decided to go for a walk, no longer able to focus on her assigned reading.

She stepped outside of her dorm building and out into the cold afternoon, her hands tucked into her jacket as she huddled for warmth. She'd gotten used to making this round after so many nights of waking up from bad dreams and it came almost automatically now, her legs guiding her to the nearby wooden bench. She sat down and took a shaky breath. The nightmares, the paranoia, the exhaustion- it was all getting to be too much for her. And without Jay to lean on, her life was crumbling apart faster than ever. Cassandra had been right with her insults; after so many mishaps throughout the year and Allie's alarming current mental state- which led her to make several bad calls when ruling the past few weeks- he'd begun to seriously consider dethroning her and taking back power until she was stable again. But what scared Allie the most was that she didn't think she would ever be stable again.

Allie looked up into the sky, letting the cold air fan her face, and for the first time since her mother's death, began to welcome the darkest of thoughts.

"Hello, Allie."

She was interrupted by the sound of a very familiar voice, so painfully familiar in fact that her head jerked instantly in the direction of it, longing to see its owner. Her eyes locked on Jay's chocolate ones, feeling a pang in her chest as she met his gaze for the first time in weeks.

"H-hello." She replied unsteadily, wishing she could shrink into herself and disappear into thin air.

"Can I sit?" He asked softly, his eyes searching her frightened gaze.

She nodded weakly in response, sliding over on the bench to put as much space between them as possible.

"So I heard you've been avoiding our friends, pushing them away and insulting them when they try to help." He started and she immediately blanched.

"They sent you to check up on me?" She mumbled, surprise lacing her features. "Who was it? Cassandra? Mal? Jade, again?"

"No. No one sent me, Allie." He denied, shaking his head. "They're my friends too Allie and when you suddenly begin to ignore them and insult them when they ask for a reason why, it makes sense that they'd come to me for some sort of answer."

"What did you tell them?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. "What did you say about us?"

"I said we were taking a break and that you were probably just stressed out, which is what I'm hoping is the truth. But I wanted to make sure. I really care about you Allie, so please tell me, is there something more to this?" Jay asked, searching her guarded expression for any sort of give away. "Did something happen?"

"What? No. Nothing happened." She dismissed defensively. "I just was trying to give you your space and time. I thought it'd be best if I stayed away from you and our friends so you could decide what you wanted to tell them. But some of them were too pushy and I didn't particularly enjoy their strong-arming." She lied, looking down at her hands.

"You're sure that's it? You look like you haven't slept in forever, Allie. And I heard about you getting late to class and your skipping-"

"And here I thought that you were actually here to talk about us." Allie interrupted, shifting in her seat. "Look, what's happening with me and what isn't happening with me only concerns me, so if you're only here to lecture me or check up on me so that you don't have to feel guilty Jay, then I'd rather just go." She stated, beginning to get up.

"Allie, wait. I do want to talk about us." He muttered, reaching out and grabbing her wrist to stop her.

She involuntarily jolted up at the sudden move, but consented, nodding slowly before taking a seat once more. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Good." Jay mumbled to himself, letting her wrist go cautiously. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two as they waited for the other to speak, neither one prepared to make the first move.

"I love you." Jay started suddenly, getting Allie to look up at him. "I love you so much. Keeping my space from you these past three weeks has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. And you're right, I do feel guilty about how you're acting right now because I think that if I had just handled things differently on that plane, if I'd let you explain yourself, you wouldn't be like this. I love you, Allie. And I care about your wellbeing, so when I heard what's been going on with you I got worried. I got worried that I caused this, that I broke us, that I'd waited too long to come and make amends and now there was no chance of us salvaging this."

"No, you shouldn't feel guilty. This isn't your fault. You're looking too much into it; I'm just- I'm just tired and stressed. Don't feel bad for waiting this long to speak to me, I deserved to be punished for what I did to you. I keep going back to that night, I keep replaying it over and over in my head, hating myself for all of it. You just wanted to go out with your friends, but something just came over me and my head hurt so bad and I- I snapped. And I shouldn't have. I'm not excusing what I did, nothing can excuse what I did. But I love you; I mean that. I love you and I'm still here waiting for you, if you're willing to have me." Allie replied, looking at him through her lashes.

Jay let out a sigh of relief, making a small cloud of fog appear as he did so. "Good." Jay said, looking over at her and locking eyes with her.

"Good." Allie repeated as she met his gaze, feeling hopeful.

* * *

Allie had messed up. She hadn't meant to mess up, it just sort of happened. It was something innate, instinctive. Several times throughout the week.

And now all of her instinctive mess-ups were starting to catch up with her.

First it'd been Jay's homework.

She had just started to be reaccepted into Jay's friend group and had gone to one of their study groups with Jay.

None of Jay's friends had given her too much trouble about the past few weeks of distance, already used to Jay's and Allie's constantly twisting and turning relationship, and since Allie's friends still weren't talking to her, she gladly tried to be in Evie's and Mal's good graces once more, even complimenting Evie on her new earrings.

Then the nightmare happened. It was the most lifelike nightmare she'd had with a very simple but powerful message.

Allie was plunged into darkness, trying and failing to get her eyes to adjust, to see something but inky blackness. She felt nothing but the cold ground underneath her, feeling more alone and afraid than ever before. Suddenly, there was a small light in the distance, and the sound of sharp metal scraping against the ground definitively. As the light got closer, the sharp grating sound grew louder, to the point that she could feel it in her core. As the light neared, she noticed that it was not one light, but two separate red lights, growing more fiery and brighter with every scrape of metal against the ground.

Then she heard it, the maniacal cackle that'd been consuming her dreams for months. She could sense the presence of the shadowed man before her before she got any look of him, feeling his power radiate off of him as he continued to laugh to himself with every approaching step.

"Who are you? Why are you laughing? Let me go!" Allie shouted, attempting to move but finding that the hard ground underneath her had turned into a sticky sinking mass, pulling her down like quicksand. The man in the shadows continued to laugh, enjoying the sounds of her struggle.

Then, the two red lights flashed powerfully, illuminating everything near them. The light revealed that the two red orbs were the red eyes of belonging to a cobra-headed staff, the staff she'd grown used to seeing in so many of these bad dreams.

Then, the light grew even stronger, shining over the possessor of the scepter, revealing the man in the shadows once and for all.

She took a second to take his face in- his thin face, his diabolical brown eyes, his evil smirk- a face she felt she vaguely recognized. "Who are you!" She repeated, yelling up at him with all of the courage she could muster.

"Who I am is none of your concern. It's what I can do that you should be worried about." He started, a rich smirk plastered on his face. "You were doing so well, so well. Finally after months of this, finally you were getting them to hate you. But then you had to go back to that idiot and win them back! And right before my plans were complete! You stupid girl!"

"Your plans? What plans? What are you doing with me?" She shouted up at the wicked man, attempting to sound brave.

"My plans are none of your concern, either. But if you interrupt me one more time, you _will_ find out what I can do and let's just say it isn't _pleasant_ , understood?" He questioned, glaring down at her so threateningly that it was all she could do to nod dumbly in response.

"So here is what you're going to do for me, little Sultana. You are to make up for the time that your stupid backtracking has cost me. You are to make all of them hate you, and I do mean _all_ of them. You are to make them wish that they never knew of your existence- never heard of Allie Ababwa in their lives. Because if you don't do as I say, if you don't make them hate you, then I will personally make every single one of your nightmares a reality and every form of torture, every painful thing that you've made your friends go through in your mind, will become all they know. See it's quite simple, either you get rid of your friends or I get rid of them myself when my time comes- and like I said before that won't be pleasant. Do you understand?" He roared, the sound causing Allie to cower in fear.

"Y-yes, I understand." She cried, too afraid to even meet his golden fiery eyes.

"Good. Now go and do as you're told, little Sultana. And remember, I'll be watching. And it should go without saying what'll happen if you tell anyone about me." He said with a cruel smile on his face, clapping his hands definitively as Allie held back panicky sobs. Next thing she knew, Allie had bolted up from her bed, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes darting around in a panic.

Finally it all made sense. Her subconscious had not dreamed up this evil man from stress, or exhaustion, or guilt. He had purposefully come into her life, planning to use her in some much larger scheme. And whoever he was that had taken control of her dreams and was using her as a medium had a very clear message for her- she had to make her friends hate her or leave them to face a much worse fate.

Out of pure, uncontrollable fear for her friends she instinctively did as she was told.

And that was what led her to among several other terrible mistakes, steal Jay's homework. And Evie's new earrings. It also led to her yell at Carlos and call him a wimp when she played Wonderland Wheels with him, and even drove her to ignore the Muftis's counsel and avoid Jay for almost a week straight.

She did everything she could think of to get her friends to hate her- for their sake. It didn't take long for them to notice that something was off again, with Jay realizing that she was back to avoiding him almost immediately. Soon enough, her friends had begun to complain about her once again, with Evie growing extremely angry when she saw Allie wearing her lost earrings around campus.

"I thought you said Allie was back to normal, Jay? You said she was done with this shitty attitude, and now I find out she's _stealing_ from me? You're lucky I haven't had Mal turn her into a toad for your sake." Evie snapped, her arms crossed in irritation.

"Yeah, Jay. What the Hades? I know you like her but we're not going to put up with her mood swings any longer. And we know you have to feel the same about all this. It can't be healthy for you to be with someone like her." Carlos added, raising an eyebrow towards Jay.

"She _was_ back to normal. Something must've happened-"

"Something always seems to happen to her! We're done with her excuses and you should be, too! We grew up with villains for parents and we didn't get cut any slack! I don't care if she's the damn Sultana of Agrabah, she needs to be taken down _several_ notches! That girl is nothing but trouble!" Evie ranted, growing angrier by the minute.

"Look Evie, I understand that you're mad. But you have no right to say these things about her without being in her shoes. Besides, those might've not been your earrings. You don't know for sure that they're yours and even if they were, you might've let her borrow them and forgot." Jay tried to defend her, hoping it'd diffuse the situation.

"Really? Are you telling me you let her borrow your AP Alchemistry homework and turn it in as hers, and just _forgot_? Don't be so naïve, Jay. This is totally why she's avoiding you anyway. She's a little dirty thief that got caught and doesn't want to fess up." Evie retaliated, her hands now placed on her hips pointedly.

"Dirty thief? Need I remind you that I was once an actual _dirty thief_? I know how we work and Allie definitely isn't like that. If she wanted your earrings she would've just bought them or at the very least asked. And she probably just got confused with the homework; I almost turned in hers before, too. But if you really think that she's so bad, I'll talk to her about it today." Jay yielded, hoping it'd be enough to calm Evie and Carlos down. In truth, he wasn't sure if Allie was one to steal or not nowadays, but he knew pointing fingers wouldn't work with her. If he wanted to get the truth out of her, he'd have to get her alone and talk things out to get to the bottom of things- hopefully for the last time. Carlos was right, Jay wasn't sure how much more of this he could put up with. But a big part of him couldn't give up on Allie, at least not before he spoke to her one more time.

Thankfully, today he would get the perfect opportunity to do so. The school was going on a fieldtrip to the Auradon Museum of Cultural History, and they had chosen one another as their partners for the assignment meaning Allie would have to work with him, whether she wanted to or not.

"Jay, please just leave me alone. I already told you I'd give the second half of the questions to you on the bus trip back; you're free to spend the whole trip with Carlos or Mal or Evie or even Marina, just leave me be." Allie protested, trying to keep her distance from him.

"And I said that I preferred to work on this together. You can avoid me all you want in school but right now you're going to have to work on my terms. And those are my terms. We're working together and that's that." Jay replied firmly, attempting to close the space between them.

Allie instinctively took a few steps back but then relented, sighing in defeat when she saw Mr. Davidson approaching them. "Fine." She muttered, looking down at her sheet to avoid having to look up at Jay. "First stop is the Gallery of Villains to find out the history of the Jolly Roger … this should be great for you."

"I'll lead the way." Jay stated, with Allie begrudgingly following behind him.

They were soon separated from the rest of the school group, most students opting to fill out the Hero questions first. Allie followed Jay into the Gallery of Villains hesitantly, not enjoying their separation from the rest of the school as it meant she'd have no way to avoid him, but knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She could tell Jay hadn't given up on her yet, which unfortunately meant she hadn't met the rules of the man plaguing her mind just yet- something that terrified her. She would've preferred Jay hate her for an eternity a millions times over him being subjected to the variety of tortures in her nightmares. If only she could get him to see that she was doing this for him, that cutting him loose was the only way to save him.

Allie was so consumed in her fears for Jay that she hadn't really noticed the main attraction of the Gallery of Villains until she was too late. She'd almost gone without seeing it- seeing him- if not for the way that the golden staff with the snake for a figurehead shone brightly in the artificial light, catching her attention from the corner of her eye. But the second she caught eyes with it, it was all she could look at. She stood paralyzed before the exhibit of Villain wax figures, locking eyes with the exact replica of the evil malefactor that haunted her whenever her head hit the pillow for the past several months.

She felt herself breakdown when her eyes locked with the dark orbs that exactly replicated the ones belonging to the man in her nightmares- the oh-so familiar eyes that she'd seen on Jay but held none of their warmth. She could feel herself begin to physically tremble as it all clicked together, her head beginning to spin as her legs gave out underneath her.

"What's wrong Allie?" She could just make out Jay's voice through the jumble of thoughts rushing through her mind, feeling herself go sideways from being overwhelmed. Jay rushed forward to catch her, his arms locking around her waist to support her.

"What happened Allie? Talk to me!" Jay shouted with concern, trying to get her to look at him.

"T-the man. The man in my head. The man commanding me, telling me to have you hate me-the one who's using me. He's-he's-"

She attempted get the words to leave her mouth, trying and failing to swallow past the lump in her throat and gasping for air.

She met Jay's eyes frantically, desperately trying to get him to understand. Jay searched her eyes, looking between her and the wax figure before finally realizing what she was saying.

"He's my father."

* * *

 **AH! Finally the big reveal- Jafar is the one in Allie's bad dreams! Please remember to review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the reveal! Also, please favorite and follow if you aren't already!**

 **side note: I finally got around to finishing this chapter! I know it's very long but I just wanted to finally get everything in place! Thanks for everything guys and please leave me some feedback! I love to see it!**

 **Much love, Maysins xx**


	13. Exposure

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Allie? Why didn't you mention your nightmares?" Jay asked, still looking over her worriedly.

The second things had clicked, he'd picked Allie up and moved her out of the Hall of Villains and onto a nearby bench, giving her time to compose herself and getting her away from the wax replica of his father, who he had no clue had been tormenting her.

"I-I didn't think anything of it at first and things were already so strained between us… I thought that it was just my subconscious afraid to fail at planning my mom's gala but then they persisted- I thought it was because of my guilt over fighting with you and the stress of it all. And then you took me back and _he_ didn't like it. He finally revealed himself to me and said I'd ruined his plans. Then he threatened to hurt everyone-to hurt you- if I didn't make you all hate me and warned me not to say anything." She admitted, but then gasped to herself at her own realization. "Oh god. Now I told you- he's free to hurt you. What if he goes after you or Cass or Jade or Eli? Oh god, I'm so dumb I shouldn't have told you anything." She muttered to herself, her hands covering her face anxiously.

"No, Allie. You did the right thing by finally telling me. I just wish I could've helped you sooner. He's been in your head for months and _I_ didn't notice. How could I not have noticed? Goddamnit…" He grumbled to himself angrily, his hand balling up into a fist instinctively.

"Jay, please don't beat yourself up about this. Not now. Cuz I need you right now, Jay. I need you to tell me how we're going to fix this and make sure you and the rest of our friends don't get hurt in the process. I couldn't live with myself if he follows through with his threats because of me not following out his orders. Please, Jay." She pleaded, her eyes searching his desperately.

"You're right." He said, letting out a deep sigh. "We have to focus on how we're going to stop him. First we have to figure out how the hell he is even contacting you. He's still on the island since we reinforced the force field after the battle with Maleficent, hell he shouldn't even _know_ you exist. And he especially shouldn't have access to this sort of magic- someone has to be helping him. But who? We destroyed Maleficent and she was the only one anywhere near strong enough for something like this." Jay thought aloud, straining to think of the answer.

"Maybe it's one of the new Children of the Isle. Maybe they have a plan like you guys did initially to get the villains back in power and now Jafar is orchestrating it because Maleficent is gone." Allie blurted, trying to come up with a logical explanation for Jafar's sudden powers and knowledge. "I know it sounds so ignorant of me to say, and I know you guys aren't at all like your parents, but I honestly can't think of any other way he could pull something like this off. Besides, we don't really know much about any of them except Jade; they could've been planning something this whole time without any of us being the wiser."

"No, no you're right. My friends and I didn't know anything but evil when we got here and it wasn't until Ben's coronation that we saw that we didn't have to be like our parents and stopped partaking in their evil schemes. The new Villain Kids could've been manipulated like we were too and just haven't had the chance to break free from their parents' schemes like we did and like we got Jade to do. I'll round up the gang tonight with Mal and question them to see if we can get anything out of them. If it is one of them that has some part in this, we'll find them and put a stop to all of this once and for all. No one is going to hurt you anymore, Al. I'm making sure of that." Jay promised, looking her firmly in the eyes. Allie nodded slowly in response, feeling eternally grateful towards her boyfriend in the moment.

As promised, Marina, Henry, Hayden, and Aphrodite were rounded up and questioned by Mal and Jay in the library after Jay filled his friends in on the true reason behind why Allie had been so temperamental the last few months.

"Now, I've asked you nicely several times already, the next time I ask and don't get a response I won't be so nice. Are you helping Jafar and your parents to overrun Auradon?" Mal snapped, glaring at the four teens pointedly.

Jay and her had been at this for a solid twenty minutes but none of the villain kids would budge from their interrogations. Now as she glared at the quartet they maintained their silent act, looking defiant.

"You know what? This is ridiculous! I know one of you did it! It had to have been one of you! And when I find out which one of you has been playing nice with my dad and tormenting my girlfriend you will have hell to pay! So either you spill which one of you is behind this or I will personally make the four of your lives a living hell until you do." Jay roared, bursting up from his seat angrily. Mal held him back cautiously, trying to calm him.

"Jay, please. Keep a level head." Mal warned, just as Henry rose up in his seat.

"No, what's ridiculous is that you guys would even pull something like this. I tried to take your advice, Hayden, I really did, but I can't stay quiet and take the high road while they slander us any longer." Henry said, looking over at the stoic Hayden slightly apologetically before turning back to Mal and Jay. "You all were in our own shoes what? _A year ago_? You fed us the whole spiel about how you know we're not like our parents, you grew up around us, went to school with us, and now have the audacity to accuse us of going against you and perpetuating the same stereotype you worked so hard to disprove? You're fucking hypocrites! The lot of you! I'm done here, and so are my friends. Now this better be the last time I hear about one of you accusing us of something like this, or let's just say I'm not afraid to tap into my villainous roots if it means destroying you traitors. And I've been meaning to look into my mom's favorite pastime of beheading." Henry threatened, slamming his seat back and stalking out of the room, the rest of the new-Villain Kids following along looking just as disgruntled.

Jay pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt from Henry's rant.

"You okay?" Mal asked, slowly approaching him.

"No." He admitted, his shoulders slumping. "They're right… we're being hypocrites. We don't know for sure that it's one of them trying to hurt Allie and even if it is one of them, we went about asking them all wrong. And now we're left with no leads all because I couldn't control myself."

"Hey don't beat yourself up, Jay. You're worried for Allie, it makes sense that you'd be hard pressed to find the culprit, we're human after all. And don't worry, we'll find whoever is doing this, I promise." Mal replied, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happens to Allie because of me." He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"This isn't your fault, Jay." Mal reassured, getting him to look up at her. "We all know it and I'm sure Allie does too and doesn't blame you for this. Now come on, let's get going. Ben and Doug have been searching his parent's books to see if they can find any counter spells and I'm sure they'd like a few more helping hands." Mal said, earning a nod from Jay. He got up and prepared to follow her out of the library, unable to shake his guilt despite Mal's kind words.

"Can I come in?" Jay asked after opening the dorm's door, standing at Allie's doorway.

"Yes, of course." Allie called back, not looking up from the notepad she was writing in. Jay entered the room, a plastic bag in his hand, and approached her spot at her desk. "I took Mal's suggestion and tried writing down the things I remember him saying, you know to try to see if he gave anything away on what he's planning- but no dice." Allie mumbled, turning around on her spinning chair to look up at her boyfriend and flinching slightly when she noticed how close he was. "Did you get what I asked for?" She muttered to change the subject, quickly regaining her composure and trying to act unfazed by his presence.

"4 cans of Ogre Energy Drinks like you asked." He said, setting them down on the table. "I really do think there's another way for you to not fall asleep that doesn't involve you inducing premature heart attacks though, Al." He advised, looking unpleasantly at the cans of energy drink.

"No it has to be this. Jade's coffees aren't strong enough, they only make me more tired. I need pure, unfiltered caffeine running through my veins. It's the only thing that's managed to keep me awake these past four days."

"Allie you've gone four days without sleeping? I thought you said you got some sleep last night? This really can't be good for you." Jay stated worriedly. "Look, why don't I talk to Mal? Maybe she can whip up a sleeping potion that'll let you sleep for a few days without dreaming?"

"What like putting me in a temporary coma? No way. You'd have no way of making sure it'd even work and maybe that's exactly what he wants- to get me under for a day or two and take my brain over or something." Allie replied, crossing her arms. "No, I'll stick to my energy drinks thank you very much."

She pulled a can out of the plastic shopping bag and popped it open, chugging down some of the sickly sweet liquid before wiping her mouth sloppily.

Jay frowned slightly but said nothing, knowing that Allie didn't need any added drama on top of everything she was already going through. "Well I have you for night watch so what would you like to binge watch tonight?"

"Jay, you really don't have to keep doing this. It's not fair to you to not get any sleep because of me. I can keep myself up; I already have alarms set for every other hour throughout the night. You don't need to stay." She tried, looking up at him with mild concern.

"No way. Besides, we're almost done with Black Castle anyway." Jay said, walking over to the couch.

"Well, if you say so." Allie yielded, getting up from the computer chair and walking over to the couch and sitting on the opposite end of it.

The two sat in a somewhat tense silence, with Allie attempting to focus on the show but unable to feel fully comfortable around Jay. She knew she was being ridiculous and had tried to talk to Evie and Jade to quiet her unease, but even their long reassuring talks hadn't gotten rid of her weariness.

Ever since she'd found out that it was Jay's father that had taken up residence in her nightmares, she'd had more and more trouble being around Jay and being intimate with him. She knew deep down that Jay would never hurt her, that he loved her, but every time she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but notice their resemblance to Jafar's, only reminding her of all of the horrible things she'd been put through by none other than the father of her boyfriend. Because of that, she had trouble even sitting near him now, only seeing his father's face and misdeeds whenever she got too close.

She thought now of Evie's advice: exposure therapy. Allie debated, whether or not to do it- to just get back how things were before all of this and try to be intimate with Jay once more- to stop associating Jay with his father once and for all. She knew Jay wasn't taking her distance very well and that he had been punishing himself for his father's actions as a response and giving Allie the distance he thought she needed.

She caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye, noticing how tormented he looked after days of very little rest and beating himself up, her heart reaching out to him. She sighed and grabbed the remote from the center of the couch and muted the show, catching Jay's attention.

"Something wrong?" He asked confusedly, furrowing his brows at her. Allie shook her head, plastering a smile on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say thank you, for all of this." Allie stated, timidly placing a hand over his. "I know this must be hard for you, too. So thank you for standing by me and for helping me through all this. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, inching closer to him.

"Al, it's the least I could do. And don't worry, we're going to stop my father. I promise, I won't let him get away with this." Jay stated, meeting her eyes.

"Let's not talk about your father tonight, yeah?" She stated, looking away for a moment to compose herself before meeting his eyes once more. "Let's just focus on us." She said, snuggling up even closer.

 _Exposure therapy. Exposure therapy. Exposure therapy._ She repeated to herself, placing her free hand on Jay's cheek and searching his face before leaning in, catching Jay completely by surprise. He instinctively kissed her back passionately, having deeply missed the feeling of her lips on his more than he'd let on.

Allie let herself get wrapped up in him, in her Jay, the boy who loved her unconditionally and would never ever think of hurting her. Soon enough, things were almost like old times, with Allie finding her way onto Jay's lap and Jay's hands finding their way to her waist. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper, and Jay hungrily turned their bodies and pushed her back onto the couch, breaking the kiss for a moment to breathe. Allie's eyes locked on his, out of breath and her head spinning. In that moment, she couldn't help but notice the hungry glint in Jay's eyes, much like the power-hungry glint in Jafar's eyes and a wave of unease washed over her. This did not go unnoticed by Jay either, feeling her tense up underneath him.

"What's wrong?" He asked between breaths, still looming over her.

"Nothing." She asserted, looking coyly up at him before pulling his body down onto hers to distract him. She pushed away her ridiculous thoughts and tried to focus on Jay once more, hoping to get lost in him again. "Now show me what you've got, Thuban." She teased, smirking up at him before slamming her lips against his.

Jay's lips left hers exhaustedly after a moment, looking back down at her smirking face. "So that's how you want to play. I guess I'll just have to remind you of what I can do." Jay said, his own lips twisting up to a smirk. The words set off an unexpected trigger in Allie, reminding her of Jafar's own menacing words to her.

 _It's what I can do that you should be worried about._

She was taken back to her nightmare as Jay's hands locked on hers and playfully pinned her against the sofa, his mouth swiftly moving towards her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, attempting to push Jay off in a panic, no longer with him but back in the world of pure darkness with Jafar looming over her and threatening everyone she cared about.

"Leave-me-alone!" She shouted, kicking and screaming. Her burst of movement sent Jay tumbling down onto the floor, his head making contact with the coffee table. He groaned and rubbed his hurt head, but quickly snapped out of it when he saw Allie still screaming and squirming on the sofa.

"Allie it's okay! It's just me! You're okay! Snap out of it!" Jay shouted, trying to calm her down. He quickly grabbed her hands, managing to restrain her, and repeated that she was safe until she finally opened her eyes.

"See Allie, you're okay. You're safe with me." Jay whispered soothingly, finally letting her go cautiously. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart, and then looked over at Jay who was bleeding from his forehead.

"You're bleeding." She mumbled in surprise, pointing at the blood.

Jay touched his forehead and noticed the blood on his fingers when he removed them. "Oh that. I'm fine. I don't even feel it."

"Did I do that?" Allie asked, searching his eyes for an answer. "I did, didn't I?" She exclaimed, shocked at her own realization and feeling disgusted with herself.

"I-I'm so sorry." She started, but Jay put a hand out to stop her.

"Allie, it's fine. Like I said, I don't even feel it. Now tell me, are _you_ okay?" Jay asked, concern lacing his features.

"No." She admitted, looking away from his worried gaze guiltily. "I-I thought I could get things between us go back to normal, but I can't. Every time I look at you, I can't help but see Jafar. And I hate myself for it so much; all you do is love me but I can't break the image of Jafar from you- I can't love you how you deserve to be loved. I love you so much and I want _you_ but I just can't stop seeing _him_. And it's not fair to you; you don't deserve to be caught up in all of this." Allie said, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "I'm so scared, Jay. What if I can't get over this? What if things never go back to how they were? What then?"

"Hey, hey." Jay muttered, sitting back on the couch and pulling her close, letting her cry against his chest. "That's not going to happen, okay? We're meant to be together, Allie. And nothing, and especially not _my father_ , can change that. We will get through this. I know we will." He reassured, rubbing her back lightly.

Allie shook her head, pulling away from him and meeting his eyes. "You don't know that, Jay. Not really." She replied, wiping at her tears. "Maybe it's best if we end things now. Put some space between us just in case we don't get to solve this in time and Jafar's plans for me do work out."

"Allie, please don't talk like that. We _will_ be fine, okay?" Jay replied, his eyes boring into hers.

She looked away from his piercing gaze, pulling herself close on the opposite end of the couch. "You should go, Jay." She muttered, still not meeting his eyes.

"Allie-" He tried, but she cut him off.

" _Please_ , Jay. Just leave. I can take care of myself tonight." She said, her tone pleading.

Jay continued to stare at her for a moment, hoping it would get her to look up at him but she would not budge. Finally, he nodded before sighing in defeat, getting up from the couch and making his way to the door. "I'm going to fix this, Allie. Just like I promised. And we'll get through this, just like we always have. Whether you choose to have faith in me- and in us-is for you to decide."

* * *

What do you guys think? Will Jay be able to fix this mess and stop Jafar or is Allie right to think that Jafar will get to her? Let me know what you think will happen or should happen in a review! Also make sure to favorite/follow so that you can know when the next chapter comes out!

BIG thank you to those of you who have consistently reviewed the last chapters-SailorSedna052 and Roxanne Martinez- you guys are the bomb!

I hope you enjoyed this early update and I'll try to be back soon!

Maysins xx


	14. Realizations

Jay huffed to himself as Evie cleaned out his cut, placing a bandage over the wound on his forehead. He'd rushed over to the girl's dorm as soon as he'd walked out of Allie's, calling all of his friends to a meeting in the small dormitory as soon as he walked in.

"All done." Evie mumbled, backing away from the wounded teen.

"Thanks." He muttered in response, touching the bandage that had newly taken root on his forehead and remembering Allie. He couldn't shake off the immense look of guilt and fear that she'd gotten when she saw the wound on his head and wanted nothing more than to make sure she was never that afraid of anything, especially not his father, ever again. He had promised her that he would make this right and get his father to leave her be, but truth be told he had no clue as to how- he kept coming back to dead ends and it seemed that they were running out of time.

"She'll come around, Jay. She's just afraid right now, but everything will be okay." Evie reassured, noticing his crestfallen expression.

"I honestly don't know that anymore. She's gotten it in her head that Jafar's plans will work and won't let me near her. I keep telling her that we can protect her- that _I_ can protect her- but _I_ don't even know if I can. She wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me and now I can't seem to get her out of it no matter what I try. I'm a failure as a boyfriend." Jay grumbled bitterly.

"We _will_ figure this out, Jay. And you are _not_ a failure as a boyfriend. Now what you need to do is stop stressing over this." Mal reminded, looking over at him from her seat next to Ben. "Like Evie said, she's just afraid right now, and it makes sense that she'd be. She's afraid of hurting you again. But not having you by her side doesn't mean she isn't safe Jay. We already promised we'd do everything in our power to help you and _we_ can still watch her and report back to you if she starts acting different. Everything is under control."

Jade nodded from her spot near the door. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, cuz. Truly." Jade stated. "Now if we want to solve this we have to work with what we have. We know that it has to be one of the new kids that's doing this to her- no one else would have access to this sort of dark magic. I'll try to see if I can get Hayden, Marina, Henry, and Aphrodite to admit anything to me that could help us and then we can work from there. And in terms of Allie, I think it's best if all of you guys- not only Jay- back off for now because I know for a fact that having all of you watch her constantly has put her under a lot of stress. I think we should just stick to only me watching her, what do you say?" Jade asked around, meeting their eyes.

Jay's friends' eyes all locked on him as if asking for permission, waiting for his answer. Jay thought it over and then hesitantly nodded. "You're right; we don't need all of you watching her when Jade can do it perfectly well on her own. Besides it'll give us the time we need to focus all of our efforts on finding a counter spell. "

* * *

Sadly, Allie did not take her attack on Jay as a sign that she needed to keep herself as far away from Jay as possible, but as a sign that she needed to stay away from _all_ of her friends. Stopping the night watches wasn't enough; Allie tried to completely separate herself from all of them – claiming that her friends had other things to focus on like school and their relationships and that she could take care of herself. She only let Jade near her because of the fact that they shared a room, but with the exception of the Thuban girl, she closed herself off to everyone.

"Allie!" Jay called, finally spotting her head buried in a book in the library one afternoon only a few days after their fight. As he neared her, he couldn't help but notice how disheveled she looked. He knew she'd been trying to keep her composure in school for the past week, going as far as making her friends swear not to tell anything about her being targeted by Jafar to any of the teachers. But the lack of sleep and the paranoia were finally catching up to her, worrying several of her superiors- most notably the Fairy Godmother. With Allie's history of breakdowns in the past, she made it a point to check up on her, personally asking Jay if he could talk to her and stating that if he didn't she'd interfere and bring Aladdin in. Poor Fairy Godmother still thought that she and Jay had broken up, believing that to be the reason that Allie was as out of it as she was. If only she knew.

Still, Jay agreed to talk to Allie, looking for any excuse to try to get her to let him in once more.

"J-Jay." She muttered, looking up when she noticed him approaching her and shutting her book. "I really can't talk right now." She said, starting to get up from the chair.

"Al, please. I just wanna talk to you for a minute. To see how you're doing. We haven't spoken in three days and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. And I'm not the only one." He tried, taking the seat across from her.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. I can take care of myself." She replied in a low voice, getting up from her seat.

"Allie, come on. Talk to me." He said, getting up, as well. "I miss you. I miss being there for you. And I'm scared that this is getting to be too much for you." He admitted, getting her to stop in place. "Fairy Godmother has noticed that you've changed and she's very close to getting involved in this herself." Jay stated, finally getting her attention enough that she turned around.

"You swore to me that she wouldn't get involved, that she wouldn't find out. She _can't_ get involved. I'm handling this on my own. I don't need some stupid fairy sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." She replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Al, she's concerned for your wellbeing, and frankly I agree. We should involve her; she's our best chance of stopping Jafar." Jay stated, slightly taken aback by her angry expression.

" _No_. She is not to get involved, understood? So just do as I say and don't be an even bigger imbecile than you already are." Allie snapped. "Jade and I are working together to come up with a plan, I don't need you and your idiotic friends meddling into my life anymore. Stay away from me already and keep that pesky fairy godmother away from me, as well." She added menacingly before storming away.

Jay was left in a stunned silence, shocked at how nasty Allie was being. His mouth hung agape for a moment as he watched her walk away, still in shock. It wasn't until she'd exited the library that a sudden realization dawned on him. He instantly ran over to his cafeteria table, needing to tell his friends.

"He's getting to her guys!" Jay shouted as he reached the table, earning looks of confusion and concern from all of his friends.

"What?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Who's getting to who?"

"My father and Allie. Something is wrong with her. I think he's starting to get control of her somehow. We're running out of time!" He replied exasperatedly.

"What makes you say that?" Ben said, gesturing for him to sit down at the table and explain.

Jay began to describe his interaction with Allie. "She'd never insult me like that, guys. It seems that things are worse than we thought. We have to come up with a solution and quick. Have you gotten any info out of your friends, Jade?" He asked, looking intently over at her.

"They've been more secretive than ever. But from what I can gather, it's probably Hayden who's behind everything. Think about it, guys. He can communicate with the dead, maybe he can communicate with the living as well. And if he can do that what's to keep him from communicating with Jafar and tapping into Allie's mind, too?" Jade replied, staring around the table.

This answer didn't sit well with Jay as Jay couldn't believe that someone as funny and kind as Hayden would ever do something like this.

Henry, sure. But Hayden? It didn't make any sense in Jay's mind.

Still, they had no other leads. Jay nodded his head at Jade's suggestion and then bid his friends goodbye, in search of the new villain kids.

He found Marina soon enough and pulled her to the side, wanting to make certain this time before he started to point fingers again, not wanting a repeat of what'd happened in the library the last time he'd accused them.

"I need to talk to you." He stated in a low voice.

"Well I, and none of my friends, are in the mood to talk to you. So please stop questioning us and stop trying to use Jade as your mole. It's really messed up, dude."

"Look, I know you guys are mad that I started accusing you misguidedly. But that's exactly what I need to talk to you about. Jade told me that Hayden can speak to the dead. She thinks maybe he's using that power to also communicate with the living, particularly Jafar." Jay explained, searching her gaze.

"And what are you here for? To hear what I think and then not bother to actually pay attention to any of it and do what you please anyway? No thanks, Jay. Now like I said, please leave my friends and I alone." Marina stated, beginning to turn away but Jay pulled her back.

"Listen, this isn't just my girlfriend we're talking about. She's the leader of a nation. If Jafar really manages to control her, to use her as his mouthpiece and satisfy his every whim, who knows what he'd be capable of? Even worse, the whole country could revolt against her, they could kill her Marina. This is bigger than just a stupid grudge, alright? So I need to know, is there any possibility that Hayden is behind this? Truly?" Jay questioned, his eyes locked on hers.

"Seriously?" Marina snapped, pushing him off of her. "No, of course there isn't. This is Hayden we're talking about. He's one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet. But if that isn't enough to satisfy you, then I can confirm that Hayden literally could not do such a thing. His father is Hades, God of the Underworld. He only has influence over the dead. Zeus made that crystal clear." She replied, her eyes narrowed. "You know, why are you even listening to Jade, anyway? She's a new villain kid just like us right? Yet I don't see you ganging up on her, pointing any fingers in her direction. Have you ever stopped to consider that the answer to who's behind this could've been right underneath your nose all this time?" Marina snapped, looking up at him with steely eyes, her words obviously meant to hurt him.

"Don't you dare accuse my cousin like that! She's done nothing but be good since you lot got here! She's like a sister to me; she's on Allie's council for Allah's sake! She'd never hurt her." Jay rebutted, glaring down at her angrily.

"Yeah, she's also Jafar's niece! And let's not forget, her mom is a sorceress who can _hypnotize_ people. But you never stopped to think of that, did you? Precious little Jade couldn't hurt a fly, but you're oh so quick to judge the rest of us! Well who's to say she's not helping Jafar control Allie and use her as a puppet? But no, Jade would never do that! But pointing a finger at one of the other newbies? You have no qualms about that!" Marina chided, crossing her arms. "You know what, I'm done here. I hope for Allie's sake that you solve this mess. But if I hear one more word of you trying to pin this one me or my friends, I might just respond with physical violence next time. And believe me, I've been looking for just about any excuse to bring out my dagger since I got here. Now, excuse me." She stated, stalking away soon after.

Jay was too lost in his thoughts to bother to stop her. Though Marina had only said those things to hurt him, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had a point.

Jade had been the one with the most access to Allie the entire year. She was the one that'd accused Hayden and the other VK's to begin with. She was even the one that he told the rest of them to leave Allie alone, promising to watch over her by herself just as Allie had started to get worse.

Jay's mind raced, his thoughts clashing as he second-guessed every kind memory of Jade he had, beginning to question all of it. He hurriedly ran to Mal's dorm, needing to get to the bottom of all of this, once and for all.

* * *

 **Hey I'm sorry I was gone for so long, school has been killing me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it'd be awesome if you guys welcomed me back with some reviews with some much-needed feedback! Please drop me a review with your thoughts on the chapter and also fave/follow if you haven't already, darlings!Happy holidays to you all and I'll try to update more now that I'm on break!**

 **Be back soon(I hope!),**

 **Maysins**


	15. Whodunnit

"So what do you think, Mal? Is it possible? Could Jade really be behind this? Marina is insane to think that right? I mean Jade loves Allie? Right?" Jay asked anxiously, his worried gaze intently meeting Mal's eyes.

"I honestly don't know, Jay." Mal stated honestly, feeling sorry for her friend. "But there's a quick way of proving whether she could've had any hand in this. We just have to check if she's capable of using sorcery like her mother." Mal added, already coming up with a plan.

"You can do that?" Jay questioned, and Mal nodded in response.

"Yes. But are you alright with that? I mean if it does end up being your cousin behind all of this… can you handle that?" Mal asked, and Jay nodded stoically.

"I just want Allie to be okay. Besides, no real family of mine would've done something like this to the girl I love." Jay replied, looking ahead as Mal nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then. So this is what we'll do…" She said, letting him in on her plan.

"The coffee cup is officially jinxed to repel magic when it comes in contact. Now all you need to do is offer it to her when she sits down, if she has any residual magic on her hands when she grabs it, it should slip right from them and onto the floor. Very easy procedure." Mal explained, the warm cup of coffee lying in between him and Jay on the lunch table. He nodded slightly to signal he understood as Evie, Doug, Ben, Carlos and Jade approached their usual table, Carlos and Jade practically inseparable. Everyone in their friend group knew that there was something special between them, yet neither would admit to it. Jay could tell from the sparkle in her eyes when she sat down that Jade genuinely liked Carlos, which is what made all of this so much harder. In a perfect world, his cousin could've never been behind this. She would've come to Auradon with the sole intention of becoming good and found herself a good set of friends with Jay and his friend group and possibly even found love and that would've been it. But now, the possibility that Jade had only come to wreak havoc on his friends and girlfriend and help the villains win hung in the air, making it difficult for him to even look her in the eyes. He reminded himself that he had to do this, that Allie's life and possibly even the fate of Auradon was relying on him finding the culprit- and he had to cover all of the bases, even those he'd never thought he'd have to cover. He took a shaky breath and forced a smile on his face as Jade sat beside him, pushing the coffee towards her with his non-magical hand. "Coffee, cuz? I had some extra money and grabbed your favorite- caramel latte." He muttered, gesturing to the cup he'd placed in front of her on the table.

"Oh how sweet of you, thanks cuz!" She said, extending her hand to take it. She picked it up eagerly, about to guide it to her mouth. Jay was about to let out a sigh of relief when it slipped out of her fingers midair, hitting her lap before crashing onto the floor, caramel latte flying everywhere. His eyes widened instinctively and he looked to Mal who nodded minutely, her eyes pitying him.

"Oh god! I'm so clumsy, it just slipped out of my hand! I'm so sorry. Did any of it get on you, Jay?"

Jay broke eye contact with Mal instantly, turning back to an embarrassed Jade.

"No, I'm fine." He stated bluntly, still in shock.  
"It got all over your shoes and pants, Jade. How about I take you to change? You can't go to class like that." Carlos offered and she nodded in agreement before walking out of the cafeteria with him.

The life seemed to return back to Jay as soon as she'd exited out of the room, feeling the sticky beverage beneath his feet and growing angrier and angrier as the realization settled. He instinctively grabbed his food tray, intent on breaking it, but stopped himself when his eyes locked on Mal's warning ones.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Evie asked, looking worriedly over at him.

"No, Evie. I'm not. But I'll let Mal explain why. Excuse me." He muttered, getting up from his seat and stalking out of the cafeteria in desperate need of punching something.

They were all in his dorm when he returned from the gym, sweaty and exhausted after three hours straight with a punching bag.

"I can't believe she duped us like this the whole year!" He heard Evie shout as he entered, looking like a blue-haired Fury.

"Guys, we don't know that it's her still! Just cuz she lied about being magical doesn't mean that she's behind this whole thing, it still could be someone else." Carlos stated, looking defensive.

"Really, tell me Carlos. Who else could it be? Who else has had that much access to Allie the entire year? Who else would want to help Jafar of all people?" Jay said as he joined his friends, meeting Carlos's gaze intensely. He knew it'd hurt his friend to find out the truth about Jade, just as much if not more than it'd hurt him, but there was no denying it anymore.

Carlos met his gaze for a moment and then look away, sighing in defeat. "Okay you're right." He admitted, and Jay nodded, clamping his shoulder reassuringly." I'm sorry man. But it's the truth."

"I'm sorry to break up the little bro-moment, but there might be even worse matters at hand." Evie interrupted, approaching them. "I sent Doug to the library the moment Mal told us that you thought Jade was behind this and was using dark magic to do it and look at what he found." She said, handing her phone with a picture on the screen.

Jay looked the image over, noting the incantation that was on it and its description. "This, this is a possession spell."

"And not just any possession spell. It's a high-level possession spell, something that even the most skilled sorceress would needs months to fully carry out." Evie stated as he handed the phone back.

"Let me have a look." Mal said, taking the phone. "This is good news! This means we still have time to save Allie before Jafar takes control. A couple of days at the very least. We just have to focus all of our energy into finding a counter-spell in the next few days, but once we do she's going to be fine." Mal stated, looking over at Jay happily.

"You mean that?" He asked and she nodded genuinely, earning a sigh of relief from him. "Oh thank Allah. She's going to be okay." He muttered to himself, relieved at the piece of good news.

"I'm really happy for you Jay, but let's not forget about why we're here- Jade. We have to decide how we are going to stop her." Ben stated, Mal nodding in agreement from beside him.

"Oh I have a plan for that." Jay said, gesturing for his friends to come closer. "Here it is…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Jade. I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call. I looked a little more into Hayden just like you suggested but it turns out it can't be him. See, Evie and Doug were doing some research and they found some books on the Dark Arts. It turns out that Allie seems to be under a really intricate possession spell. Jafar and whoever is helping him used some really dark magic to tap into Allie's subconscious, where she's most vulnerable. That's what the dreams are and that's why they get more vivid as time passes. This kind of spell takes months to work because it involves slowly creeping more and more into her subconscious until the person can control it fully and their soul leaves the old body and comes into the new host. And when Jafar gets to that point, it will basically be his soul in all and he'll possess Allie's body, with her becoming nothing but a vessel for him and his soul- Allie as we know her will be gone. But this kind of possession spell, it has to be done with someone who is skilled in dark magic, someone with very strong magical powers." Jay explained. "And the only person I could think of in all of Auradon Prep who has magical powers and could pull something like this off is Mal." He added, waiting to see how she'd react. They were seemingly alone in the small classroom, his friends nowhere else in sight.

"You know, you could be right." Jade started, ready to pass on the blame. "And now that I think about it, Mal had Allie to herself on a lot of the night watches and I even think I remember her lurking around the room in the beginning of the year. It could definitely be-"

"That's all I needed to hear." Jay stated, cutting her off. "You can come on out now guys." He called, his friends bursting into the room a moment later.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, looking confusedly at Jay.

"We know that you secretly have magic powers. And now thanks to you once again trying to pin this on someone else, we know it's you who has been using those powers to help Jafar possess Allie." Jay stated as his friends surrounded her, glaring at her icily. Jade, realizing she had been cornered, instead found the corner of her mouth twisting up into a smirk- matching her cousin's cold gaze with a triumphant glare of her own.

"Took you long enough." She muttered, still smirking.

"You're not even going to try to deny it?" Jay snapped, his blood boiling.

"What for? It's too late anyway. None of you can save that spoiled brat of a Sultana anymore and Jafar has probably already gained full control of her anyway. My uncle-your father-will finally get his wish of ruling Agrabah. Now all that's left is you, Jay." She stated, extending a hand to an apprehensive Jay. "All you must do is join our side, the right side, and our family will be able to rule Agrabah together just like we deserve."

He slapped her hand away. "Shut up! You shut up, right now!" He yelled, looking over at Ben and Mal worriedly. "You said that there were still a few days left until he'd have full control. Is she right? Could he already have possessed her?" He asked and Mal sighed, thinking it over. "Is there?" He repeated, and she nodded finally.

"Y-yes. There is a possibility. But-"

"We have to find Allie. Now." He said, beginning to head for the door. "Come on, Ben and Mal. Evie, Carlos- you both stay here and make sure _she_ doesn't leave this room. Let's go." He ordered, rushing out of the room with Mal and Ben at his heels.

"What do we do guys? We need to come up with something, and _fast_."

"I can go check my spell books to see if I can find a spell to break the possession or at least delay it temporarily." Mal offered, earning a nod of approval from Jay.

"Yes that's perfect. Go do that." He said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his tone. She nodded, kissing Ben goodbye quickly before rushing to her room.

"I'll go get Fairy Godmother, if Allie really is possessed already, she might be the only one who has any chance of saving her now." He stated, meeting Jay's concerned gaze. "You should go check on Allie just in case it's not too late. Text me when you get there and we can find a place for the Fairy Godmother to meet with her and then break the spell." He stated, waiting for Jay to nod in response before heading over to the Headmistress's office.

Jay did as told and ran toward Allie's dorm, his mind racing and his heart beating erratically in panic for Allie's well-being. His reached her door and placed his hands around the knob, throwing it open and running inside.

"Allie!" Jay shouted, bursting into her room where he found her sitting on the bed, her back to him with her head in a book. "Come on Al, we've got to go get you to the fairy godmother quick! Something horrible has happened. I don't know how much time we have." He said, approaching the bed as she poked her head up, beginning to pivot her body to look at him.

Before she had even turned fully around, Jay knew he'd been too late. He'd gotten to Allie.

As she faced him, her eyes glowed bright yellow for an instant, only serving to confirm this horrible truth. She smiled, but it held none of the warmth that he associated with Allie, only cynicism and a hint of madness.

Jay knew the smile all too well, had grown up around it, yet he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in fear as she opened her mouth, words that didn't belong to Allie escaping her lips. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! I decided to put this chapter up today as my own present to y'all so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts on the chapter and as always, thank you to those of you who do take the time to leave a review and follow/ favorite the story! You guys are amazing! Also, make sure to fave/follow if you're not already to not miss when the next chapters are posted!**

 **Happy holidays! And stay tuned, there's only a few more chapters left!**

 **-Maysins**


	16. Evil Like Me

_"Did you miss me?"_

Jay's mouth hung open at the sight- his heart dropping into his stomach as he realized it was too late.

"I've been meaning to have this reunion for quite some time now, as you know we faced a setback in our plans, but as you can see that's been taken care of. And now I can finally congratulate you." Allie-no _Jafar_ \- stated, a large smirk lacing her lips.

"Congratulate me?" Jay repeated confusedly, unsure of what his father meant.

"Yes, congratulate you. For your wonderful job son, getting that imbecile Aladdin's naïve daughter to fall for you." He said, setting down the book and beginning to get up from the bed.

"Dad. Get out of her body now. Leave Allie alone." Jay stated, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Not happening, son. I can finally have everything I wanted, everything _we_ ever wanted. I can finally rule Agrabah and destroy everything that silly Aladdin and Jasmine worked so hard for with you by my side. And doing it as their own daughter? Oh god, it's the perfect revenge. The cherry on top." He stated, Allie's eyes glinting evilly.

"I-I won't let you." Jay stuttered, unused to having to stand up to his father and rarely ever seeing this dark side of him. Back on the island, Jafar spent most of his day having Jay steal everyone's valuable items to resell and rubbing any lamp he could get his hands on, not trusting of anyone outside of the family and eccentrically plotting his revenge against Aladdin and Jasmine. He'd only ever catch snippets of the full extent of his father's dark side when he spoke of Aladdin: Aladdin, the man who'd foiled his plans, the man who'd gotten him removed from his position as royal vizier, the man who got them both thrown in that hellhole of an island. For years Jay had instinctively hated this Aladdin, not knowing until he met Allie how wonderful he really was. He felt a pang in his chest now as he looked over the Allie in front of him, no longer truly Allie or even the man who he knew as his father, but a villain in the full sense of the word.

"Oh come on now, son. When I heard you were dating the heir to Agrabah, I knew it was just your sneaky way of avenging me, getting her to trust you and then destroying her later on. But the jig is up; you can stop with your act now." This villain said, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

"It's not an act, dad. I love her." Jay replied bravely, finding his confidence in his love for Allie. "So for once in your life, be a decent father and _leave my girlfriend alone._ " He stated, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Jafar scowled in response, clicking his tongue in disappointment before letting out a long sigh. "Oh, I feared this. My poor boy has gone soft, chosen the side of the heroes. _Did I teach you nothing boy_? Evil always wins-it might take time-but evil will always overpower good in the end." He reminded, taking a step closer to Jay. He held his ground, his eyes still glaring into the dark orbs that no longer held Allie's light, but a wild fire of barely-concealed rage underneath. "I warned you, yet you still chose the _wrong_ side. Together, you and I would've ruled over all of these insufferable fools, but you chose a silly girl over me, your father. And for that, you are nothing to me."

Jay lunged forward to attack, but Jafar had expected this. With a flick of Allie's wrist, Jafar's magic blasted out of her palms and hit him straight in the chest, sending him flying back towards the dorm room wall.

"Still got it." Jafar muttered confidently to himself before turning to Jay. "Silly boy, I thought I raised you better than _this_." He stated and then swiftly exited the room.

Jafar in the form of Allie slipped out of the room, noting the three pairs of running feet headed towards him and adjusting accordingly, mussing Allie's hair down just before they reached him.

"There you are, Allie!" Mal shouted once they'd reached her. "We have horrible news, we found out it was Jade who'd been helping Jafar contact you this whole time!"

"What, no way? How could she do something like that to me? Are you certain it was her?" Jafar stated, his Allie impersonation impeccable.

Mal nodded in response. "I'm sorry Al but it's true. Jade was behind all of it this whole time. And it turns out that Jafar's increasing contact with you in your dreams was actually a part of the possession spell that she'd been using on you so he could control you from your most subconscious level, and according to my calculations he could gain full access to your body at any moment!" Mal explained, looking over her worriedly.

"Oh no!" Jafar stated on cue. "What do we do, Mal? We can't have that happen!" He said, already having noticed the wand in the Fairy Godmother's hand and the book in Mal's.

"We have a spell here that may be able to stop it. Fairy Godmother will use her wand to enact it and together it should be enough to break the possession spell before he can fully control you and use you as a vessel." Mal stated, holding the book out.

"A spell? Are you sure that'll work? Can I see this spell?" He replied, a plan quickly formulating in his mind.

"Of course." Mal said, beginning to hand over the book. Just as Jafar had gotten his hands wrapped around the book, Jay burst out of Allie's room, screaming. "That's not Allie!" He shouted, but it was too late. Just as Mal realized what he was saying and made a move to grab the book back, Jafar flashed a dark, triumphant smile and disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke in his place.

"No!" Jay shouted, rushing forward and being met with nothing.

"I'm so sorry Jay! I didn't realize!" Mal apologized and Jay quickly calmed her down.

"Guys where's Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked, looking around and realizing she was gone, as well.

"Oh God! He took Fairy Godmother with him! This is bad-this is really bad!" Jay shouted, pinching his nose in frustration.

"Where could he have even taken her?" Mal asked, feeling stumped.

"Okay, we're going to have to split up again and search everywhere she could possibly be." Jay decided, turning to his friends. "One of you call Carlos and Evie and make sure Jade is still with them, who knows what could happen if Jafar and Jade are united."

Mal nodded and began to call Evie and then Carlos but neither would pick up the phone. "They're not answering. Do you think something could've happened?"

"Knowing Jade, anything is possible. You and Ben should go check the rooms."

"What about you, Jay? You can't search this whole campus on your own." Mal protested, looking up at him.

"I know, but I can get a head start. Call me after you've found Evie and Carlos and made sure they're okay and then we can have more people to help with the search."

Ben and Mal nodded in understanding. "Alright. But just be safe, Jay. That's not Allie anymore. You don't know what Jafar is capable of." Ben warned, clasping his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can handle my father." Jay replied before the trio parted.

* * *

Jay exited the music rooms, his search still unfruitful. So far he'd checked the cafeteria, the gymnasium, and the music rooms and still nothing had turned up. He knew his father wouldn't go too far without Jade, meaning he still had to be on campus, at least until he found her.

Night was falling and he and his friends were running out of time. They had already called him and notified him that they'd found Carlos and Evie tied up in the room, Jade having used her magical powers to do a number on them and escape. Now it was only a matter of time before Jade and Jafar found each other, if they hadn't already.

Now, Jay rushed to the library, the last spot he could think of. He made a move to unlock the door but found it already open; the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up. Jafar was here.

He tiptoed inside, trying to be as discreet as possible, but was not prepared for what he found.

"Ah, my boy. You're just in time." Jafar stated as Jay entered the library, holding the fairy wand in one hand and the spell book in the other. "Now that I have these two items I can cast the spell that will give me back my true and most powerful form without having to stay in this weak body. I was going to keep this form out of spite to Aladdin but now that you and your friends have so stupidly handed me the tools necessary for me to achieve my strongest form, it'd be silly of me not to use them. And seeing Aladdin in my truest, most menacing form while his daughter remains nothing more than a soulless, putrid corpse is a revenge so sweet that even I couldn't have come up with it. And when I'm finished with the new spell, I will take her body-" Jafar stated, pointing to the Fairy Godmother who was trapped in an empty hour glass just a few feet behind him. "And I will give it to my lovely sister Nasira and then transform her to her true form as well so that she and Jade may finally be reunited. At least one of us had a loyal child." Jafar added, looking down at Jay disappointedly just as Jade appeared at his side.

"Jade!" Jay shouted, locking eyes with his cousin.

"Hello, little cousin of mine." Jade greeted, a vicious smile lacing her lips. "Sorry it took so long for me to find you, uncle. Jay's pesky friends are stronger than they look."

"Oh, it's no problem, child. What matters is that you're here now. Shall we begin?" Jafar asked and Jade nodded swiftly.

"What are we to do about him?" Jade asked just as Jay began to step forward, planning on stopping them.

"Oh, he's the lucky winner of a front row seat to the entire spectacle." Jafar replied mockingly, flicking his wrist to slam the door magically closed and tie Jay up in an instant.

Jay struggled against the magical ropes, but they only seemed to get tighter with every movement. He had to come up with an idea and fast. He'd already texted his friends when he noticed the unlocked library door, now it was only a matter of stalling until they showed up and helped him stop Jafar. And he knew just what he needed to do to stall.

"I know you're still in there Allie!" He shouted, hoping that his plan would work. "You might be deep in there, but if you can hear me, if there's any chance that you can hear this at all, you have to fight him. You can do this, Allie. I believe in you. I love you!" Jay shouted, hoping his words had reached Allie's subconscious. Jafar seemed to falter for a moment, the glowing yellow eyes returning to Allie's warm brown ones for a second, locking eyes with Jay for a moment before Jafar roared powerfully and regained control.

"Jade, quiet this fool right this instant!" He ordered, Jade nodding quickly in response and rushing forward to where Jay sat tied up to a chair before her.

"Jade, come on. I know you're better than this. You can stop him." He whispered once she'd reached him, trying to get through to her. "Please, you don't just have to pretend to be good. You know deep down my father is wrong- good will always beat evil. You can have a nice life with us here in Auradon, you still have a chance at redemption.

"Can't you see, Jay? It's too late for that." Jade replied and then waved a hand over his face, magically sewing his mouth shut.

He took his place in front of the Fairy Godmother and began chanting, his voice rising with every new word as he held the wand over Allie's body- his vessel- and moved it in a circular motion above his head.

Jay saw this and tried his hardest to scream, to cry, to say _something_ \- anything that would tap into Allie's consciousness and break Jafar's control but it was no use. They were doomed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, wondering why the door had yet to be opened. "You read Jay's text, we need to get in there an help him."

"I know but I'm trying, but it's not opening. I already tried every opening spell I know but the door still won't budge." Mal replied exasperatedly. She had a horrible feeling that whatever was happening on the other side of the library door.

"Well can't we just try to break through it?" Carlos suggested, earning an eyeroll from Evie.

"It's heavily enchanted. No amount of human strength can get through that thing." Mal stated, looking crestfallen.

"That's it!" Evie shouted suddenly, getting everyone to look at her. "No amount of human strength. But what about non-human strength? What about the superhuman strength of Hercules?"

"Where are you going with this?" Mal questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Cassandra. She's not human, technically half-god. Maybe if she pushed on the door while you cast an opening spell, the magic in both of you- the superhuman strength and super-human magic combined- can get the door to open." Evie offered, searching her friend's face. "Look I know it sounds crazy, but it's worth a shot. Right?"

Mal sighed, but finally relented. "At this point I'll try anything to get this door open." She replied, pulling out her phone to dial Cassandra's number.

* * *

 **Oh my god! Will Jay and his friends be able to stop Jafar and save Allie? Or will a sacrifice have to be made in the name of good? Leave a review with your guesses and let me know what you think!**

 **I honestly loved writing this chapter and the next few chapters because finally the action has arrived! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading along so far just as much as I've enjoyed writing this! Sadly, like I said in the last chapter, there are only a few more chapters to go before Warriors comes to a close, so you should favorite and follow to be notified of when the remaining chapters come out!**

 **Also, quick thanks to gnome12345 for their review- I tried to show as best as I could that deep down Jafar really did care for Jay when he thought that he was still the villainous son that he raised to help avenge him. And that in the end, when he saw that Jay had truly chosen good and Allie, over evil and his father, was when he finally cut ties with Jay out of offense for his choice. I really do think Jafar would care for Jay, but that his villainous past on top of his disappointment at Jay not choosing him would make him choose power over his son in the end.**

 **Happy holidays and be back soon!**

 **\- Maysins xx**


	17. Unlikely Saviors

"You mean to tell me that Jafar managed to take over my best friend's body? That he'd been possessing her for months, and _we're_ only just hearing about all of this _now_?"

Cassandra arrived almost immediately after hearing the news about her best friend's life being in danger, hand-in-hand with Eli. She now stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the group angrily. Eli stood only inches from her, his anger at the situation a bit more contained, though one could see it in his electric green eyes that he was offended about being kept out of the loop.

"We're sorry, Cass. Allie wanted as little people involved as possible and you both weren't speaking to her anyway. I tried to tell her that she should let you guys know but she didn't want you to worry." Jay replied, hoping the answer would suffice. "Now can you help us with this or not? We're running out of time."

"Okay what do you need me to do?" She asked, dropping her irritation for the sake of saving Allie.

"Jafar has put a locking spell on the door, one that technically no human can open. We think that maybe, because you're technically not human, you'll be able to get it open if you push on it when Mal conducts the unlocking spell. I know it's a long shot but it's worth a try." Ben explained, and Cassandra nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's do this."

With one final shove, the door finally yielded to Mal and Cass's combined efforts and sprung open, the power of the Mal's magic and Cassandra's demigod strength practically ripping the door off its hinges after several attempts to wield it open. The group of seven sprinted into the room, one unified goal in mind.

Their eyes locked on the sight before them: an evil Allie- Jafar hybrid with Jade for a sidekick, a trapped Fairy Godmother and then there was Jay, helplessly tied up before them, struggling against the magical chair he was bound to.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted as he laid eyes on his best friend, rushing forward to help him. His shout unfortunately alerted the villains only a few yards away, Jafar stopping his chant midway to lock eyes on the group of unlikely saviors.

"Jade, stop him! I can't focus on the spell with those pests trying to ruin everything." He ordered and then returned to the spell. Jade nodded half-heartedly and took a step forward, not having anticipated that she would have to fight the other villain kids, especially not Carlos. She'd had to fake a lot of things while she'd been in Auradon, but her unrequited crush on Carlos was not one of them. And now she'd have to bring about the boy's demise. It hurt deeply, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant having her mother back.

"Jade, you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to him." Carlos stated as Jade stepped forward. "You can still join our side, the good side- the right side." Carlos tried, his words calling to her.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Jade said finally, putting her hand out ready to attack him.

"No, I am." Carlos replied apologetically, turning his head slowly to signal Mal. "Go!" He shouted, taking a step back and pulling Jay's chair with him.

Jade stood confusedly for a moment, turning her head only to be blasted with Mal's magic. She flew backward, just barely managing to land on her feet.

"Evie, you help Jay. The rest of you try to get Fairy Godmother out of the hourglass and stop the possession spell." Mal muttered to her friends, before looking back at Jade. "I've got this one."

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it?" Jade grunted, narrowing her eyes at Mal.

"Let's do this." Mal replied confidently, ready to attack once more.

As the two sorceresses fought, the rest of the group worked on doing just as Mal ordered, with Evie attempting to undo Jay's magical binds with Carlos's help. At the same time, Ben, Cass, and Eli rushed forward to attack Jafar and free Fairy Godmother. This finally seemed to catch Jafar's attention, who once again halted the spell, hoping to get rid of the pesky interruptions once and for all.

"Well I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He muttered before turning to the trio, a wicked smile signature to Jafar forming on Allie's face. "Do you all know the one about the three blind mice?" He asked, taking the three teens by surprise.

"What?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at Allie/Jafar.

"Oh, don't worry you'll know it soon enough." He replied, and with a quick wave of the magic wand, transformed the three teens into rodents.

"Ben!" Mal shouted, getting distracted long enough for Jade to get the upper hand. Jade's magic pelted Mal and sent her flying back, her body landing against the wall with a sickening crash.

Evie and Carlos looked up from where they were, still attempting to find the right spell in Mal's spell book to undo the spells on Jay. Carlos stayed by Jay's side as Evie bolted up, rushing to Mal's side.

"You should've followed your mother's advice and stuck to finding yourself a prince, little princess."

Evie looked back and locked eyes on Allie, though it wasn't Allie, not really. She had to remind herself of this fact as she stood up, protecting Mal's body with her own. "Jafar. Isn't this whole _getting revenge on Aladdin_ thing getting a little old? Haven't you learned your lesson? You'll never win. Good always beats evil."

"Oh really, because from where I'm standing, it seems like I've already won." Jafar replied, stepping closer.

"Really, because that's not the case from where I'm standing." Evie replied smugly. "Carlos, now!"

Jafar turned in confusion, noticing the small boy standing beside the hourglass and attempting and failing to kick it open.

"Gah, not this one again. Jade kill him now!" Jafar shouted, before turning back to Evie. "Now where were we? You know you always were so beautiful, your mommy's own little doll."

Evie gulped but stood her ground. "Evil will always lose Jafar, al-"

She was cut off as Jafar's magic hit her, transforming her into a rag doll. "Much better." Jafar muttered, turning around to find that Jade had not yet killed Carlos.

"What are you waiting for you idiot. Kill him!" Jafar shouted from across the room, glaring at Jade who stood with her arms out, prepared to shoot at Carlos but unable to.

"Don't do it, Jade. Please, I-I love you. Please, don't." Carlos begged, his eyes locked pleadingly on hers. "Please."

Jade gulped, her heart seemingly having shot up to her throat. Her eyes bore into the ivory-haired boy's, the boy she had loved for so long who'd finally admitted to having feelings for her too, albeit not in the most ideal of situations.

"I-I can't." Jade whispered, dropping her hands. "I can't kill him. I love him. I'm sorry uncle." She said, turning around to face him. "I see now that no one is safe from you, not even me. I choose my friends. I choose Carlos. I choose _good_." She stated, freeing Jay from his magical binds and undoing the spell on his lips with a flick of her wrist.

"Carlos, free the Fairy Godmother. I'll hold him back." She muttered, preparing her magic.

"God why must everyone in this wretched family keep making the _wrong choice_." Jafar sighed, and with a blast of the Fairy Godmother's wand cursed both Jade and Carlos. Before Carlos could take another step forward to free the Fairy Godmother, his feet found their way into a puddle of magical glue. Jade found herself in the same predicament, attempting to magically free herself and Carlos from it, but it was no use. Jafar's magic was too strong.

"I guess you two are in a bit of a _sticky situation_ , huh?" He mocked, chuckling darkly to himself.

The momentary dropping of Jafar's guard as he laughed alone gave Jay just enough time to slip out of the chair and lunge forward, knocking into him and sending the wand flying out of his hand before he tumbled backward.

Jafar groaned and shook himself off, standing up before Jay could make a grab for the wand and free the Fairy Godmother.

"You know you always were a weakling." Jafar/Allie stated, looming over Jay and calling the wand back to his hand. "You deserve what's coming to you. I don't feel sorry for you at all, you are an embarrassment. A failure as a son."

Jay looked up into the face of his one true love, the one thing he'd ever cared for, hijacked by his evil father. "Allie, please. I know you're in there. Fight him, baby. I know you can." He tried, looking pleadingly into Allie's eyes. He knew it was a long shot with how far gone Allie was, but it was the only thing he could think to do. "Please, Al. Break out of his grip. _Please_."

Jafar had the audacity to laugh at Jay's pleas. "Don't you see you _stupid, stupid_ boy? She's gone! Like I said earlier, evil will always w-"

Jafar was cut off midsentence as his body convulsed for a moment, shouting desperately. His face went slack for a moment and then Allie was back, the familiar twinkle in her eyes letting Jay know that his pleas had worked.

"J-Jay!" She gasped, her face pinched in a grimace. "I- I don't have much time. I don't know how much longer I can keep him down." She muttered, locking eyes with Jay. "I know how to break the possession spell." She revealed solemnly, helping him up. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she stepped away, keeping her distance. "Just in case."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, tell me, Allie. What do I need to do?" Jay said, searching her gaze. She looked away, grimacing once more before meeting his eyes.

"Jafar- he was midway through a transfiguration spell to- to shed my body. That's why he really needed the wand. He couldn't do that with- his own magic. After that, he was going to bring Nasira back. But right now, he's is still connected to it. To the wand."

Suddenly, a jolt of pain moved through her body, causing Allie to yell in agony.

"Allie!" Jay shouted, attempting to step forward but she stuck her hand out, warning him to keep her distance.

"You need- you need to break the wand, Jay. It's the only way to destroy Jafar." She ordered, her teeth locked in pain.

"But what about you, Allie? What will that do to you?" He asked worriedly, searching her face desperately.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her hand instinctively going around the locket around her neck, the locket holding the picture of the people she most cherished in her life. "I love you. Always. Remember that, please." She whispered as she stared painfully into Jay's eyes.

"Al, I-" Jay was about to reply when Allie's body began to convulse once more, signaling that Jafar was gaining power once more.

"The wand Jay- break the-" She stuttered before she went slack again, her eyes opening again only a second later- now replaced with the bright yellow snake eyes that belonged to Jafar.

Jay sighed and pounced forward, knocking Jafar/Allie over. He felt guilty but knew it was the only way, watching the wand slip out of Jafar's hand and up into the air. Jay lunged for it, successfully catching it midair this time.

"No! Give that back!" Jafar commanded, clamoring up from the floor and beginning to run towards Jay.

"I'm sorry, Allie." Jay whispered to himself and brought the wand down against his knee, snapping it in half like a measly twig. Never in his life could he have been prepared for what happened next.

* * *

 **Here is the long awaited chapter 17! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews you guys left while I was away, it's so nice to see your feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would appreciate it so much if you reviewed this chapter as well and let me know what you think! Also, please make sure to favorite/follow this story if you haven't already to be notified when the final chapters of Warriors are released!**

 **PS: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update and sorry in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Be back soon!**

 **\- maysins**


	18. Resolution

The force of the magic erupted from the wand everywhere, sending Jay flying backwards toward a giant bookshelf, its shockwaves knocking into Allie and throwing her back onto one of the library's brick walls.

One by one, the spells began to be broken. The magical glue dissolved from Carlos's and Jade's feet and the hourglass holding the Fairy Godmother evaporated into thin air, everyone else returning to their regular forms and Mal jolting awake only moments later.

Good had won. But all magic, even good magic, came with a price.

Jay came to and shook his head in an attempt to get his muddled thoughts in order. Every bone in his body seemed to ache in pain, his head feeling as if it was permanently under water- his vision blurry and his eyes heavy. Still, he fought through the pain and willed himself up from the pile of books he was under, pulling himself up to his feet after a few moments.

All around him, his friends were regaining consciousness and getting up as well, but he didn't seem to notice any of them. There was only one person he could think of, one person that was running through his mind. He sidestepped all of his friends, a case of tunnel vision over taking him as he approached the brick wall meters away. He desperately attempted to close the distance, ignoring his friends' protests to sit down as he rushed over, needing to make sure that _she_ was okay.

Finally, he was able to make out her silhouette through the blur of it all, finding her laying lifelessly against the wall, her head drooping in front of her.

He shook his friends off and sprinted forward, ignoring any and all pain he felt, throwing himself down onto the ground beside her.

"Allie. Wake up." He muttered, holding her head up only to have it fall forward once more. He tried to shake her awake, patting her cheek lightly in hope that it would work.

"Allie, baby. Please, wake up." He whispered, growing more and more anxious with every passing moment. He pulled her body closer, holding her in his arms as he stared down at her and shook her once more, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Come on, baby. Wake up. I know you can do it."

His friends took a step forward in concern, looking over him as he held onto her lifeless body. "No. No. Allie, please wake up. You can't leave me like this. _No_."

His voice cracked, helpless tears beginning to form in his eyes. His friends looked on pitifully, their hearts breaking at the sight. Cassandra collapsed against Eli's chest, beginning to sob her eyes out. Eli wasn't much better, attempting to hide his tear-stained face in her hair.

Jay felt a warm hand against his shoulder and shook it off, knowing it belonged to Carlos without even looking up. "She's not gone. I know she's not. She's still in there. I know it." He whispered without meeting his friend's eyes, still holding desperately onto Allie's body. "Allie, _please._ " He begged under his breath, looking down at her painfully beautiful face and beginning to sob. With her eyes closed and her hair falling around her face she looked as if she were nothing more than sleeping serenely, finally at peace.

He held onto this thought as he pushed the hair out of her face, smiling weakly as his heart ached painfully.

"Come on, Jay. It's over. She's gone." Carlos tried, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"Please- just give me a minute with her. To say goodbye. That's all I ask." Jay asked and Carlos nodded, stepping back and guiding the rest of his friends away from the two of them.

Once they were gone, he reached down and touched her cheek, caressing it lightly. "I love you, Allie. So much. Always." He said, his eyes searching her peaceful face.

He lowered his head and placed a light kiss on her forehead, his final goodbye. "O-okay. I'm ready." He whispered, looking down at her one last time before beginning to take her off of his lap.

Just as he had positioned her back against the library wall, Allie's eyes began to flutter open. Jay froze in surprise, not believing his eyes. In a moment, Allie had begun to shake herself awake, gasping out desperately. "Jay!" She called out, grasping around wildly before her eyes focused on his face.

Jay gasped in surprise, throwing himself against her and pulling her into his chest. He kissed her hair comfortingly, tears of relief rolling down his eyes. "Allie. Thank god you're okay. Oh my god."

Allie gripped onto him tighter than ever before, crying into his shirt as they hugged each other close, relieved to have him back in her life once more. "You're okay too, Jay. Thank Allah." She mumbled gratefully, pulling away for a moment to meet his eyes. "I only managed to break out of his grip because of you Jay. I heard your voice through it all and you were my motivation. You were what kept me fighting. If something had happened to you because of me, I never would've been able to live with myself." She admitted, holding his face lovingly in her hands.

"I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you, either." Jay replied, wiping some tears off Allie's cheeks. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you, Jay." She replied before leaning her head up to have their lips meet in a desperately needed kiss.

* * *

"Smile!"

Allie and Jay did their best to follow the photographer's orders, never really the type to take couple photos. Finally, they finished with the photo op and made their way to their table, ready to enjoy Auradon Prep's Spring Fling.

The duo sat at a table Mal and Ben had already set aside, joining the other couple as they waited for the rest of their friends to finish their photo ops.

"This is actually a lot nicer than I pictured it." Jay commented, being met with a cocky smile from Allie.

"So you admit it's good that we came?" She was quick to question, raising an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes lightheartedly. "Okay, I'll admit, it looks like it's going to be a fun night. But I still think _we_ would've had _a lot_ more fun in your dorm. Just the two of us." Jay replied cheekily, leaning closer to Allie. "And I maintain that I'm ready to go whenever you are." He whispered in her ear, leaving her at a loss for words.

Now that Carlos and Jade were finally dating, Jay and Allie barely had anytime to themselves, but they were making it work. Sneaking around and trying to find new places where they couldn't be bothered had become one of the couple's favorite past times as they attempted to leave the new couple alone for their relationship to grow and letting Carlos help Jade out through her time on probation with the school.

"Jay-" Allie was about to take him up on his offer, when Cassandra and Eli approached them, looking dapper as ever.

"Oh look at you two!" Cassandra shouted when she saw them, pulling Allie up to hug her. "My beautiful little Sultana best friend!" She complimented as she hugged her. "Spring break is going to be no fun without you both."

Cassandra and Eli were spending their break up in Mt. Olympus, where Eli could finally be properly introduced to all of Cassandra's family- who just so happened to be Gods.

"Thank you. And oh, I'm sure you will be fine! Watch out for Hera though, Eli. She came to my gala last week and was practically planning Jay and I a shotgun wedding." Allie warned, hearing a laugh in the background from Jay.

"I'll make sure to watch myself around her, then." Eli replied, earning a giggle from Cassandra.

Allie felt Jay's hand wind around her waist after he stood up, pulling her ever-so-slightly to him. "Oh and it should go without saying to not under any circumstances mention the word 'baby' around her." Jay added with a joking smile, watching as Eli's usually pale skin began to twinge pink.

"Uh, I'm going to go get a drink." Eli coughed, walking away with Cassandra close behind him, laughing teasingly.

"Now where were we?" Jay asked, turning to Allie and quickly placing his hands over the satiny material outlining her waist. Allie felt her breath catch in her throat, but went along with it, winding her hands around his neck. "I don't know. You tell me." She teased, smirking up at him flirtatiously.

Ever since the big scare with Jay's father, Jafar, the love the two had for each other had grown even deeper than anyone had ever thought possible. They were kindred spirits, their souls deeply intertwined and their every step, every word, every look _electric_. They'd been forced to mature faster than either had ever wanted, forced to make life and death decisions no one person should ever make. But getting through the months of angst and heartache and coming back from the dead had only served to solidify the feelings the couple had for one another, making them both certain that theirs was an everlasting love even at the tender age of 18.

With this realization, the hunger to make up for months of lost time came, as well.

Jay's eyes bore into hers, appreciating the magnificent girl in his arms in her entirety. He was about to respond to wipe the flirtatious smirk off her face with a kiss when he heard Mal shouting at them to either sit back down or get a room.

Allie's cheeks began to tinge pink in embarrassment, but Jay only rolled his eyes in faux-annoyance before backing away from her and sat back down.

The night went great as planned, with all of the Auradoners dancing the night away, happy to unwind after the stressful year they'd faced.

"I'll go get us some punch." Jay offered as Allie nodded, saying she'd meet him back at their table. She'd only just sat down when she felt a finger tap her shoulder, looking up to meet none other than Marina.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" She asked kindly, smiling down at her.

"No, of course not." Allie replied, gesturing for her to sit. "I'd actually been hoping to run into you here. I haven't really seen you around in a while."

"Yeah, now that Jade's on probation she doesn't really get to hang out much so the little time that she does had free she tends to spend with Carlos. And with everything you and Jay have gone through, I figured you two would appreciate some time alone and away from any other Villain Kids." She explained. "I'm so happy to see you're okay though. I mean I can't believe that only a month ago you were being possessed by Jafar."

"I still can't believe it, either. I've been very lucky, I guess." Allie replied, smiling at her. "But you don't have to stay away from us you know. And that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. A few months ago, I did a really stupid thing. I accused Jay, of cheating on me… with you. And I'd like to blame it on Jafar's influence, but if I'm being honest, I was just being irrational and unnecessarily jealous. So I just wanted to apologize for antagonizing you and badmouthing you. And I'm sorry for being horrible towards you earlier when you were nothing but nice and I wish we could've gotten closer throughout my time here. I bought into the whole angry girl competing for the boy's attention mentality and for that I'm eternally sorry. I should've been more considerate of your past with Jay and your friendship and just know that you can spend as much time as you want with Jay whenever you want, I know he's missed having you and the other newbies around so you should definitely come around one of these days when you have the chance."

"Well thank you for that, though there's no need to apologize. And I'm actually surprised that you would even worry about something like that to begin with. You should've told me something earlier; I could've shot any worries you had about Jay and I down quickly. Jay and I aren't like that. And I could never like Jay like that to begin with considering…"

"Considering? What?" Allie stopped her, searching her eyes. "Marina Hook, do you have a _boyfriend_?" She asked teasingly, hoping to get some hot gossip.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Marina was quick to reply, a cheeky smile on her lips. "I like girls, Allie." She replied, watching Allie's expression change with shock. "Did Jay never mention it to you?" She asked, her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"You're-a- you like girls you say?" Allie replied, still taken aback by this information. How had Jade and Jay both forgotten to mention this to her.

"Well, yeah." She replied nonchalantly. "Jay really never said anything? I mean it's not some big secret."

"No, not really." Allie answered sheepishly, feeling crazy for ever having believed there was something between Jay and her.

Marina tilted her head back, chuckling slightly. "What a little shit." She joked, only stopping her laughter when she noticed Jay walking over. "Speak of the devil." She whispered just as he reached the two of them.

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Marina said, standing up and smirking at Jay knowingly before walking away from the couple and over to Aphrodite.

"Nice seeing you, Marie." He called before beginning to sit down, placing a cup of fruit punch in front of Allie. "I hope you don't mind they didn't have glass cups." He muttered, stopping himself when he saw the look in her eyes. "Wait what's-"

"You little shit-" Allie accused jokingly, punching him on the shoulder before he could finish. "Why didn't you tell me she was a lesbian?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"First of all, _ow_. Was that really necessary? And secondly, if I'm being honest, I just didn't feel it was my place to tell. It's not like I announced to you how straight Carlos and Evie are you know? Besides, I mean it was pretty obvious." Jay replied, taking a drink from his red cup. "And if I'm being _totally_ honest, I admit I found it a little sexy seeing you all hot and jealous over me." He joked, smirking at Allie.

"You-" Allie made a move to playfully hit him again when he caught her hand in his, pulling her forward and locking his lips with hers, kissing her deeply before pulling away.

"See what I mean? Sexy." He commented, smirking to himself when he saw her cheeks begin to flush again. "Now how about we get out of here?"

* * *

"Happy anniversary, babe." Allie whispered, tiptoeing to place a loving kiss on Jay's lips.

It'd been over two months since they'd graduated from Auradon Prep, with Allie being plunged back into the world of ruling and royalty only two weeks after the graduation ceremony. With the threat of Jafar no longer hanging in the there, she easily assumed the position of Sultana permanently, with Jay at her side, having decided to spend the summer with Allie in Agrabah.

It was the couple's anniversary, marking a year and a half since they'd decided to get together officially.

"Happy anniversary to you, too." He whispered in her ear once they'd pulled away, slipping his left hand into hers before raising it to place a soft kiss on it. "I love you." He said for what seemed like the thousandth time, yet the words never failed to touch Allie's heart.

"I love you." She replied, smiling up at him lovingly. "A year and a half. Can you believe it? It feels like just yesterday I walked into Alchemistry class and found you sitting in my seat."

Jay laughed at this, remembering their first encounter. "I still can't believe you royals had your names _inscribed_ on the seats." He replied jokingly, glancing down at Allie before his expression suddenly turned serious. "We've been through quite a lot since then, haven't we?" He asked, earning a nod from Allie.

"Yeah, but we've always made it through." She replied, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, we have. Because we're meant to be." He agreed, what he said next taking Allie completely by surprise. "Which is why this is the easiest decision I've ever made in my life."

"Decision?" She asked, but was struck speechless when Jay got down on one knee before her.

"Alia Jasmine Ababwa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jay asked, his brown eyes boring up into Allie's, a small velvet box laying open in his hands. Inside the velvet box was the diamond ring Jay had held onto for so long, recently polished so that it shined brightly in the warm afternoon light.

Allie's eyes went wide with surprise, though in her heart she was certain of what her answer would be, and had been certain of this for as long as she could think of. She loved Jay, loved him more than a single person could love anyone in their entire life, and though they were young, she knew just as he did that they were meant to be.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Here it finally is! The final chapter of Warriors! I know it has been a long time coming, but I felt that it was befitting to post it on a day like today to not only mark Allie and Jay's love but my love and appreciation to all of you reading this.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and massive thank you to all of you that stuck around to see it and to everyone to favorited, followed, and reviewed along the way! Seeing how much my stories have been read and enjoyed by others has honestly been such a touching experience so from the bottom of my heart thank you! Please leave one last review letting me know what you thought of the final chapter and what your favorite parts of Warriors were along the way!**

 **I love you all forever and always,**

 **maysins**


End file.
